The Way Things Once Were
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: ROGAN they were friends, best friends. He left, and tragedy caught her. Their expierences have changed them completely. Now he's coming back, but not to the same Rory he left, yet hes finding feelingd he had forgotten he had. full sum inside,flashbacks
1. Changed

**This is my new Rogan. I've been planning for a while, but didn't want to start it seeing as I'm not finished my current one. But I am gonna start, so here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Rating: T, you know basically what for**

**Pairing:Rogan (as well as Colanie and Finnmary)**

**Summary: Rory and Logan had been friends forever. Best friends. She had always been is complete opposite, quiet, reserved, and a good student, opposed to his playboyish nature. The two grew up together, accompanied by Rory's twin sister Rachel. One fateful summer, he left. His family suddenly decided that he should be sent away to a boarding school in Switzerland. Rory was crushed, but all of her other friends, Colin, Stephanie, Finn, and Rosemary, helped her through. After a twisted turn of events, Rory was changed. Logan's stay in Switzerland also changed him. Now hes coming back, but hes different, and hes not coming back to the Rory he remembers.

* * *

**

_**Changed

* * *

**_

"Heeeeeeeello girls!" Rory said walking into the crowded dorm

"Hey Ror, I didn't think you were coming" The blond said, hugging her friend in greeting

"I wouldn't miss a party Steph, you know me well enough to know that" Rory replied

"Hey Ror!" a red head said, walking over to the door, "You got a haircut, looks nice"

Rory spun around, displaying her chestnut tresses, wavy, and with bangs blown to the side, "You know me, can't stay put for to long. Hey Finn, come over here, I brought you something!" Rory held up to bottles of champagne

"Oh you blessed angel. I can still remember the days when you didn't drink and you went to classes regularly like a good girl. My how you have changed" Finn said, taking the bottles

"for the better, don't forget. The new me has way more fun than the old one" Rory called after him, "Lets get this party started. Whoo!" Rory yelled

RLRLRLRL

Only a few more hours. Only a few more hours till he was back in his childhood. He cursed himself for letting his parents keep him in Zugerburg for so long. He didn't like it there. Yes, he had gotten a great education, and learned to love learning, but he hadn't even spoken the language. Its hard to make friends when you can't stop thinking of the ones you once had.

The stewardess walked down the aisle towards him, "Would you like anything sir? A drink?"

"No thanks" he smiled at her. She was blond, and pretty. At one point, he would have hit on her, probably convinced her to go on a date with him, maybe even sleep with him. But that was the old him. He had a new respect for life. He had learned, in being away so long, that you should cherish every happy moment you have, not just party your life away.

He thought of his friends, the ones he would see again shortly. He had tried to keep contact with them, but cell phones don't usually have service in Switzerland. He could have gotten a new cell, but the bills would have been astronomical, calling across continents all the time. The few phone calls and daily IMing,had eventually faded into the monthly letter, which had faded into the annual Christmas card. He was terribly homesick, though he wouldn't admit it. He missed Rory most of all. They had grown up together. They had been inseparable. That is until he left. Just think, he would see her again in a few hours. He hoped she hadn't changed much from the angelic nature he remembered her with.

RLRLRLRL

"Hey Rory!" Stephanie yelled over the pulse of the stereo

"Yeah!" She shouted back

"Come here! I have to tell you something!"

"Kay, be there as soon as I figure a way out of this crowd!" Rory dissapeared in the throng of people. A moment later she appeared next to Steph.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked

"Follow me, it's to loud in here" Stephanie took Rory's hand and led her into the side bed room

"Have I told you that I love your apartment? I mean, you have this huge bedroom, and that huge living room, with the huge stereo"

"Yeah here at McDonalds we like things supersized. You could have a great apartment to you know. Just get yourself a steady guy. I just had to hook up with Colin, and I started to live in this luxury. Besides, you aren't to bad off, you a a nice dorm"

"A dorm isn't a penthouse apartment!"

"True" Steph shrugged her shoulders, "Oh! I forgot what I was going to tell you. You are never going to believe it!"

"I can't believe it unless you tell me what it is"

"I just got a phone call!"

"Ok, um, why am I not suppose to believe you?"

"Guess who it was from"

"I don't know... Queen Victoria? Hitler? Martin Luther King jr.?"

"No, Logan!"

Rory was quiet. For once, she had nothing to say. "Uh, Rory? Need a glass of water? Or a time machine?" Steph asked, concerned at her friends lack of response

"Sorry, I was just surprised. I haven't heard from Logan in years"

"I know. Guess what else? Hes on a plane right now. Do you know where that plane is headed? Hartford! Logan's coming home!" Stephanie shrieked

"No! Really? Thats... great" Rory said, unsure why here voice quavered

"I know! It was a quick call, he was using the plane phone, but all he talked about was how he missed us, espesially you"

"Well of course, who wouldn't miss the wonderful me" Rory said, regaining her composure and quick witted attitude, carefully taught by her mother

"Do you think he will like you?" Stephanie asked, carefully

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, just as carefully

"Well I mean... You have changed so much, ever since..." Stephanie trailed off uneasily

"I... I know I'm different. But I'm exactly like him now, so that shouldn't be a problem" Rory turned away so Stephanie couldn't see her face

"What if he's changed?"

"Nobody could change as much as I have. Besides, Logan? Change? You've got to be joking"

"True" Stephanie laughed half-heartedly

"Um, lets get back to the party now" Rory said uncomfortably. She turned and walked to the door with her friend. Before she opened it, Rory asked, "When does he arrive?"

"Tonight. I told him to move into his dorm, then drop by tomorrow" Stephanie told her

"He's coming to Yale?"

"Duh, where did you think he was going to go? The poor boy is homesick. He still has to finish college. Classes start Monday, remember? Thats why we're partying, so lets go party" Stephanie and Rory left the quiet bedroom and entered the blaring chaos of a full fledge Yale party.

For some reason Rory couldn't quite concentrate on having a good time. What if Stephanie was right? Had Logan changed? Had she changed? It had been over five years with no contact. What would her reunion with the only person she had ever really trusted be like?

* * *

**Review. This is only the begining. Its gonna get good, I have big plans. Hoped you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Coffee Gods are Theives

**This story will have Rogan action, Logan will become his normal self, as will Rory, people seemed to be a little worried about that. Ok, go read**

* * *

**_Coffee Gods are Coloring Book Stealers_**

* * *

"Bzzzz" The electric doorbell sounded. The irritating buzz always gave Rory a headache, especially when she already had a slight hangover. She had tried not to drink to much last night, wanting to at least be able to say hello to Logan the next day.

"Oh my god! Thats probably him!" Stephanie screeched, hurting Rory's head even more. The two ran over to the door. Rory pulled it open so fast, Finn literally fell inside

"Oy, luv, warn a guy before you take the floor out from beneath him" Finn grumbled, getting to his feet

"Your not Logan" Rory said, ignoring his grumbling

"No, I'm not. Thanks for your concern. Logan has the same dorm as me, if you didn't already know. Colin and I were showing him the way over, but he insisted that we stop to bring you gals coffee's. Colin stayed to help them carry them all. It's much to early to be doing that kind of manuel labor, so I came straight over" Finn explained

Coffee! I swear, Logan is a god. Only a god could know me so well. However, he will quickly be removed from the rank of god if he doesn't put extra sugar in it and whip cream on top" Rory said to Steph, as Finn meandered over to the fridge to grab a beer

"Wow, high praise, a god? I thought I was only a king" A familiar voice said from behind Rory and Steph

"Oh my god!" Rory jumped up, over the back of the couch and threw herself at Logan

"Wow, happy to see me? Careful now, those coffee's are dangerously close to falling" Logan laughed, trying to balance the two full coffee trays on either hand

"Coffee! Don't even joke. Sugar, whip cream? My you do know me well, even after all this time" Rory reached up and planted a quick kiss on Logan's cheek, before collapsing on the couch. Logan looked at her blankly. Was this really Rory? The Rory he remembered would never have just kissed a guy she hadn't seen in five years. Rory never really liked to do things like that in public.

"What's up?" Stephanie asked, bringing Logan back to reality

"Not much. Five years in Switzerland made me nearly forget what its like to be home. There's not much to do over there, except ski" Logan went over and sat on the couch next to Rory

"And girls, there were girls right?" Finn asked seriously

"Yeah there were girls" Logan answered

"Hot girls?" Finn asked

"I would think you would call them that. I didn't really notice. I was so occupied with school work, and you know, actually trying to understand the language so I could survive, that I didn't go out much. I practically lived in the library. It was so quiet there, I could actually do my school work, instead of being disturbed by my noisy Swiss roommate" Logan replied

"Who are you and what have you done with Logan?" Finn asked in complete seriousness

"Have I really changed that much?" Logan asked

"Well my friend, the Logan I know, would never even have mentioned the word library, much less admit to being in one" Colin patted Logan in the shoulder

"Rory likes libraries, but you never talk about that like its a bad thing" Logan pointed out

"Rory? Library?" Steph said, before bursting out laughing, accompanied by everyone except Logan

"Why do I feel like I'm the odd one out?" Logan looked at his hysterical friends strangely

"Lets just say, Rory has changed a lot since you last saw her. Maybe even more than you have" Stephanie said

"I'm a Barbie girl..." Rory's cellphone blared the obnoxious tune. "Sorry, gotta take this. Don't do anything dirty while I'm away" Rory walked into her room

"Wow, what happened to her?" Logan joked. He became awkwardly silent when he realized that everyone started staring at the floor

"So, Logan, did you get a hot girlfriend in Switzerland? I mean, you say you didn't notice the girls, so that must mean that you had eyes only for one, right?" Finn asked, changing the subject

"No, I mean, I casually dated, but I felt that I should get the best education I could, so I could escape from under my fathers thumb when I graduate" Logan smiled, glad that he was so easily immersed back into his old life. He had expected it to be awkward, like they had never met before, but his friends treated him as if he had never left.

"Hey guys, that was my mom. She heard that Logan's back to she..." Rory began coming back to her spot on the couch

"Hey Yale goers!" A voice called from the doorway

"...is coming over with some tapes from our childhood that will probably be very embarrassing, so grin and bare it" Rory finished

"Lorelai!" Stephanie squealed jumping up to hug her

"Stephanie, my practically adopted daughter" Lorelai returned the hug, "Now, where is the little boy I use to know?"

"Hey Lorelai, long time no see: Logan got up to greet her

"God, what does that Swiss air do to you? You don't look a day over twenty one" Lorelai said, looking Logan over

"Thats good, I hope I look my age" Logan laughed

"You mentioned something about home videos" Rory said, uneasily

"Ohhh, right right right" Lorelai hurried over to the silver flat screen TV that was one of Rory's proudest possessions. "Voila, videos! Ok, I'm gonna pop in the oldest one first. You just sit back and relax and prepare to blush"

_-Home Video-_

_"Mom!" a four year old version of Rory whined to the camera, "Mom, 'Ogan took my coloring book! I told him I wanted the clown book, but he no listen"_

_"No I didn't, I already had that book. Besides, I'm older, I get to get stuff first Rory" Logan told her. Rory stuck her tongue out at him_

_"Ror-eee" Stephanie called, curly blond pig-tails bouncing_

_"Steph, tell Logan it doesn't matter that he's older, I can still use the clown coloring book" Rory said, crossing her arms_

_"Rory, I need your help! It's my birf-day, but Finn won't listen to me. Your always suppose to listen to da birf-day girl. Auntie Lorelai!" Stephanie realized that the camera was on her, "Tell Finn to stop dancing on the table!"'_

_The camera swung around to see a small, tan boy with tussled brown hair jumping up and down on the picnic table. "Finn, we have to serve cupcakes now, get down" Lorelai's voice called_

_"Cupcakes! I love cupcakes!" Finn yelled, sounding funny with his young Australian accent_

_"Rory" The camera turned again to focus on Logan, "I got he last chocolate cupcake. Do you want to share with me?"_

_"Ok, you can borrow my coloring book. That means we have a fair deal" Rory shook hands with Logan, before walking to the picnic table and sitting down side by side_

_"Lore!" A faint voice called, "I brought you some coffee!"_

_"Dad-ieeeeee!" Rory jumped up to hug the man getting out of the car_

_"Hey kiddo, having fun?" Christopher said, raising his daughter over his head_

_"I decided I like birthday parties. We should have them all the time. You get cake and presents!" Rory explained_

_"You had a birthday last month, yours, remember?"_

_"So, I want another mine this month" Rory jumped out of her fathers arms and ran back over to the picnic table_

_"Happy birthday dear Stephanie, happy birthday to you" The children sang as a young Sookie paraded out of the house with the cake_

_"Cha cha cha!" Logan cried_

_-end video-_

"Wow, Finn you really haven't changed a bit, have you?" Stephanie said, still laughing

"You stole my clown coloring book!" Rory punched Logan playfully in the arm

"I gave you a chocolate cupcake!" Logan defended, laughing with her

"I have many more videos, I'm leaving them with you, but I got to run, sorry. I wish I didn't but I have a mandatory staff meeting in thirty minutes. So good to have you home Logan" Lorelai waved goodbye as she walked out the door

"Your mom finally opened her own inn?" Logan asked, "Thats great, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't realize you didn't know" Rory said, "I never realized how far we had drifted away from you. I never even thought to tell you. Sorry"

"Hey, Rosemary is going over to the pub later, want to join her? I know I will" Finn said, closing his cell-phone

"Sure, I'm up for a drink" Rory said, "You?" She asked Logan

"I didn't know you drink" Logan said surprised, Rory had always been the goody-goody pf the group who wouldn't touch alcohol. "But sure, I'm game"

"Now if I remember correctly, these two gorgeous girls have some shopping to do. We'll see you ladies later, we're going to show Logan the campus" Colin said, walking out the door with the other guys

"Hey wait, shopping can wait!" Rory called after them, sad to be parting with Logan after such a short time

"Are you crazy! We have the Blue and Black Gala coming up in like, a week! Shop shop shop! Vamoose!" Stephanie yelled, grabbing her purse and pushing Rory out the door

* * *

**I threw in the home video cause I love writing that kinda thing. There will be more in the future. You like? Then review!**


	3. I'm Frightened

**Sorry it was so long to update. plz review!**

* * *

_**I'm Frightened

* * *

**_

"Hey!" Rory greeted her friends with er usual bubbly demeanor. The guys were already seated at a table at the bar 

"What took you, we've been waiting for half-an-hour" Colin greeted Stephanie with a kiss

"Yeah, I had to go ahead and order a drink before I died of dehydration" Finn complained, placing his arm around Rosemary as she sat down beside him

"We were just getting ready. We had a long day of shopping and really looked terrible. You wouldn't want us to m'embrassa you by showing up all sweaty" Rosemary said

"Luv, I wouldn't care if you had died your hair purple if it ment you'd let me kiss you" Finn attempted to compliment Rosemary

"Hey Logan, how do you like campus?" Rory sat down next to him

"Its great. I'm so happy to be back. You seriously could never have guessed how home sick I was" Logan talked easily with Rory, as if he had never been away

"We are so happy you are back. Thinks were to quiet around here. Finn and Colin were lost without you. The stunts and pranks they pulled really weren't up to par. Hey, the LDB really could use you" Rory said thoughtfully

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. My grandfather used to rant about them. I don't know if I'm the best person to join though. I'm really not as adventurous as I once was. The new me would never jump off bridges or sail to Figi in a yacht like I once would have. Switzerland showed me that I have to be mature and take charge of my own life" Logan said. Everyone stared at him, before bursting out laughing

"Thats a good one mate" Finn chuckled, "Don't scare me like that. I almost believed that you had left us back in the life of girls, beer, parties, and youth"

Logan smiled half-heartedly, "Seriously, don't you think that you should be thinking about your futures? Go to at least one of your classes, you might realize what's actually important to you"

the friends sat in awkward silence. Rory impulsively put her hand on Logan's shoulder. She saw something out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. "Shit" she cursed quietly, though Logan took notice, "I'll be right back" She got up and walked towards the bar entrance

"So" Colin said trying to break the silence, "Steph and I are together. ironic isn't it, who would have guessed. I mean, we grew up together and were friends, but now we are dating. Like a fairytale"

"Yeah, congrats" Logan said absently, watching closely at the encounter Rory was having outside. She had walked out of the bar and right up to a tall guy with messy brown hair. They seemed to be having a heated discussion because Rory and the guy both kept throwing their hands in the air exasperatedly

"If you didn't notice, Rose and I are together" Finn tried to win back Logan's attention

"We've been on a few dates, but you know Finn, not boyfriend material, can't be trusted" Rosemary said sadly

"Hey, your a redhead, I'm all yours baby" Finn told her

"Yeah, you gotta keep a close watch on this one Rose" Logan laughed, still watching the fight outside. Rory seemed to be crying now, but the tall guy was just getting angrier. "Who is that?" Logan asked quietly

"Who?" Steph followed his gaze, "Oh," she said quietly, "him. That, is Rory's boyfriend, Dean Forrester" Stephanie spat the name in disdain

Logan watched as the guy raised his hand and slapped Rory across the face, sending her reeling backwards. All the color drained from Logan's face, "He just hit her," Logan jumped to his feet

"I know, but don't interfere. Rory would hate you forever. She says she wants to make her own decisions and defend herself, no help from anyone" Rose said solomnly

"but... but..." Logan stammered, not knowing what to do

"Trust us, Rory's not the angel you remembered. She can take care of herself, most of the time anyways" Finn said, equally serious

Logan sat in silence, ignoring the rest of the conversation his friends were having. He watched as Dean walked away to his truck, leaving Rory crying. He watched her too walk away from the bar. He felt angry at himself that he couldn't do anything for her

RLRLRLRL

"Hey" Colin jerked Logan back to reality, "It's time to go, bar's closing"

"We're giving the girls a ride, you coming?" Finn asked

"I think I'm going to take a walk, get to know the campus at night" Logan told them

"Suit yourself" Finn swung his arm around Rosemary and got into the car with Stephanie and Colin. Logan began to walk in the darkness, only light from the moon and the street lamps. It was quiet, reminding him of his years in the tranquil mountains of Switzerland. Logan whirled around, noticing that there was something moving in the shadows.

"Rory?" Logan recognized the figure huddled against the wall of the building

"Leave me alone Logan, I need to be along" She cried quietly

"No, what you need is to get inside. Its freezing out here" Logan grabbed her arms, helping her to her feet. In the light, he could see that she was pretty beaten up.

"Oh my god," He said quietly, brushing her hair back from her face, "Your bleeding"

"It's just a little cut, and the rest are just bruises, they will go away soon, it's not a big deal" She tried to pull herself out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her

"Rory, that cut looks bad, maybe I should take you to the hospital"

"No!" Rory shrieked, "No! I'm fine! don't take me to the hospital" Rory struggled to get away

"Fine, I won't take you to the hospital, but at least come back to my place. I have a feeling that your roommates won't be home for a while and I don't want you to be alone there, or out here" Rory said nothing, but let herself walk along, shivering under Logan's arm, wrapped protectively around her

RLRLRLRL

"So, you want to tell me how you got like this?" Logan asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. He sat on the couch, prepared to be Rory's bed, waiting for her as she came out of the shower.

"I would rather not"

"Since when have you kept anything from me? You used to tell me all your secrets, your hopes, your fears. I won't tell anyone Ace, just let me in"

"Ace?"

"Yeah, I heard that you are on the paper, you can have a lot of talent. Your an Ace reporter, plus, your defiantly an Ace in my deck. Your the only one I truly missed when I was away"

Rory looked at him carefully, deciding whether or not he was being serious, "My boyfriend hit me"

"Looks like he hit you more than once" Logan eyed her bruised face, "has he hit you before?"

Rory looked away, "Yes, " she said quietly, before adding defensively, "He really doesn't mean it. He's not actually a bad guy, he just has a hard life. You can't hold his actions against him"

"Logan decided it was best not to argue, "Why did he hit you this time?"

"He thought I was cheating on him because I had my arm around you, but he was just angry because he was just fired from his job. He wasn't really angry with me"

Logan noticed how defensive of Dean Rory was, "You sure your not just trying to convince yourself that because he really is a crappy guy but you need somebody to love you?"

Rory was stunned how Logan had just read her mind,but she said, "No, how dare you assume that! He's more of a man than you'll ever be! He loves me!" Rory yelled, "He loves me," she said again, this time whispering more to herself than to Logan.

Logan decided not to pursue the subject anymore, "Ok, here's your bed. Finn may come home later, maybe not alone, but he has his own rooms down the hall so he shouldn't bother you"

"Ok, thanks Logan" Rory said, kissing him on the cheek good-night

"Night Ace" Logan hesitantly kissed her back, before turning off the lights and walking to his own room.

RLRLRLRL

Logan's eyes slowly opened, staring into the dark gloom. In the moonlight he saw someone standing in the doorway

"Logan" Rory said quietly

"Ace?" Logan rubbed his eyes

"I'm scared Logan. My life scares me. Please, can I stay in here with you tonight? I just want to be safe for a night" She whispered

"Of course" Logan motioned to her and she walked over carefully. She lay down beside him, relaxing against his body. Logan smelled the delicious smell of her hair, mixed with the sourness of her tears. Her body against him made him feel like he hadn't in years. He felt wonderful, being able to make her feel safe. At the same time, he wondered why she needed to feel safe.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I wanted to introduce Dean, and prolong my major events I have planned. Review!**


	4. What Happened to You?

**I had to update, though I know I already updated today, just because it is already number 26. Sheesh, I just updated! Anyways, here is my wonderful chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**What Happened to You?

* * *

**_

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone groggily. His alarm clock read 5:45 am

"Logan, have you seen Rory?" Stephanie asked, panicked, "I called her this morning, her roommate, Paris, said that she never came home last night. I'm worried that Dean beat her up more than usual"

"Don't worry Steph, she's alright" Logan tried to sit up, noticing that his arm had been wrapped around Rory's waist

"How do you know that! She could be lying in an alley, bleeding to death" Stephanie bubbled

"Steph, she's at my place"

"Logan Huntzberger, if you even laid a finger on her" Stephanie said threateningly

"Steph, I wouldn't. I'm not that guy anymore,besides, never to Rory"

"I hope so. Now, is she awake? I'm going to come by and pick her up. We have a lot of shopping and serious girl time to do. Oh, and thanks Logan, you don't realize how much she needs you. When you left, it was like she was only half a person" Stephanie hung up. Logan turned to look at Rory.

_Logan's POV_

Wow, she looks so beautiful. Shit, did I just think that? Logan, pull yourself together. Your not a playboy anymore. Did I really just think that about Rory? Rory has always been a friend, like a sister. I've never thought about her like that, have I? God, if I ever met the son-of-a-bitch that did this to her, I don't think I could restrain myself from killing him on the spot. She shouldn't be treated like this. I wonder why she lets it happen. The Rory I remember wouldn't have given that guy a second glance. What happened to her? I have never know her to be so... so... like me.

_end POV_

Rory turned over in her sleep, her bangs falling across her face, covering the deep red cut above her eyebrow. Logan instinctively reached out and brushed her bangs back. She smiled in her sleep.

"Sorry Ace, I'm not waking you up. Steph will just have to wait" Logan lay back down and turned off the light

RLRLRLRL

"Logan where are you!" Stephanie called from the living room. She saw the couch decorated in blankets, but no one lying in the makeshift bed. Stephanie walked over to the nearest door and knocked soundly on it

"What do you want" a muffled voice yelled

"Finn, it's me. Where's Logan?" Stephanie didn't open the door, Finn probably had a guest

"How should I know. He's probably asleep like every other sane person in the world. Leave me in peace, I have the worlds biggest hangover" Finn grumbled

Stephanie walked down the hall to the other closed door, "Logan" She called. No answer. "Logan" she called again before opening the door. She sawed in, her eyes adjusting to the dim room. She saw the faint outline of a person on the bed. No, it was two persons. "Logan!" Stephanie exclaimed, "You said you didn't!"

Logan sat up and jumped out of bed, motioning for Stephanie to be quiet, "Shhh, I didn't. She walked in in the middle of the night saying that she was scared and asking if she could sleep in my room. Just morale support, like a sleepover. Nothing happened" Logan reassured an angry Stephanie

"You said you would wake her up"

"She looked so tired, so peaceful as well. I couldn't. Plus, its really early and I was to comfortable to move" Logan defended

Stephanie went over to Rory, "Oh my god, he beat her up more than he usually does. He's hit her before, but she usually just has bruises, not cuts" Steph said, looking at Rory's face, "Come on Ror, time to go. I'm gonna get you all fixed up" Stephanie shook Rory gently

"Huh? Oh hi Steph" Rory yawned, slowly getting to her feet

"I'm going to take her back to her dorm, she isn't in any shape for shopping" Steph said, leading Rory out of Logan's room, "Thanks Huntz, I can take it from here" Logan felt sorry to see Rory go. He had felt proud that she trusted him so much, enough to ask him to protect her, enough to sleep with him, knowing that he wouldn't make a move. But would the old Logan have? Logan found himself asking. Would the new Logan have under different circumstances? Maybe the old and the new weren't quiet so different as he had led himself to believe

RLRLRLRL

Rory collapsed onto her couch, thanking god that Paris was out. She was glad that Steph had agreed to let her have some alone time, but she was slightly sad that Logan wasn't there. She had enjoyed talking to him. She had felt safe asleep in his arms, a feeling she seldom felt these days.

Rory was in wallow mode. She wrapped herself up in a big warm blanket, lay down on the plush couch, soda and snacks arranged on the table, and a home video that her mom had left ready to play.

_Home Video_

_"Come, let me see how you look" Emily Gilmore cooed. Rory, dressed in a stunning blue dress, paraded down the stairs. "Gorgeous!" Emily told her_

_"Sweetie, you look really pretty. Your gonna blow Logan's mind" Lorelai said, hugging her daughter_

_"Mom, do I need to remind you again that Logan and I are just going as friends?" Rory said, exasperatedly_

_"Fine, your gonna blow those stuck up Chilton kids minds" Lorelai said_

_"I hope so, it is our first dance as a Chilton kid"_

_"Believe me, the Chilton formal isn't much to write home about, but you'll have fun"_

_"Rachel, let me see you" Emily called up the stairs. A beautiful girl, shoulder length strawberry blond hair and glossy green eyes, wearing a silky, long, slightly ruffled but flattering green dress, a matching green silky scarf wrapped around her neck._

_"Oh honey, you look great" Lorelai moved to hug her other daughter_

_"Thanks mom, I feel so pretty. Wow, Ror you look great, Logan's gonna love you" Rachel teased, whisking her wavy blond hair behind her ear_

_"Logan is my best friend, not my boyfriend" Rory said annoyed. The doorbell rang_

_"Coming" Rachel called, walking to the front door, "Hey" She said, smiling when she saw who was at the door_

_"Rache, you look beautiful" The guy in the doorway told her_

_"Your not to shabby yourself" Rachel turned her face up to kiss him_

_"Hello Tristan" Rory said disdainfully_

_the blond pulled out of the kiss, "Hey Mary, how have you been"_

_"Avoiding you"_

_"That kinda hard, now that I'm dating your sister" he said, his smile never wavering_

_"Rory, maybe you should think about getting a boyfriend, your a pretty girl, being somewhat anti-social could ruin you" Rachel said, not trying to be mean_

_"I'm not anti-social" Rory protested_

_"Hey Rory" Logan said, walking up behind Tristan_

_"One picture" Emily said jumping up with her camera, "Got it"_

_"Ok, you kids have fun while I sit here all alone waiting for my daughters to return safe and sound" Lorelai said_

_"Hey, you can trust me Lorelai" Logan told her_

_"I know I can trust you with Rory, though I can't say that concerning other girls, but it's him I worry about" Lorelai motioned to Tristan_

_"We'll be fine. We won't do anything stupid. It's a school dance, not a private one. We won't drink or get pregnant or anything" Rachel laughed , "Bye Grandma, bye mom" She kissed the older women on the cheek_

_"Bye Grandma, bye mom" Rory too kissed both of them_

_"The gangs all here, now scoot" Lorelai ushered them out the door and closed it behind them._

_End of home video_

Rory sat quivering. She wished that her mom would have labeled the tapes so she would know a head of time what she was watching. Her eyes began to water. She brushed them away, smiling to herself. Had her life ever been that simple, that loving and lively? It's hard to remember the time when it was like that

RLRLRLRL

"Rory?" Logan called through the open door of the dorm. He saw her sitting with her back to him on the couch

"Who is it? Go away" Rory said, her words sounded slightly slurred

"it's Logan" He walked quickly to the couch. She was sitting on the couch, surrounded by her usual wallowing equipment. Something unusual caught his attention. Many empty beer bottles, as well as a needle. "Rory" Logan said quietly, not wanting his assumptions to be true, "Please tell me this isn't what it looks like"

"Life isn't that black and white Logan, I learned that a while ago. It isn't a fairy tale, it's real. This is real. Yes those are beer bottles, yes thats a needle" She starred blankly off into space

"Rory... how, why?" Logan was scared of this new Rory, she was so different

"I just need to feel good"

"There are so many ways to do that Rory, getting drunk and doing drugs is not the answer"

"I know Logan, I really rarely do this, I swear, ask Steph, but now and then, it's just to much. I'm sorry you had to come back from Switzerland at one of my low points"

"Why Rory, why?"

"I just told you"

"No, why are you so different? The Rory I know would never be like this. Steph told me that you had changed. So did Colin and Finn, but I didn't think they were so right. Drinking, ignoring your classes, going with every guy who asks you, you can be like this"

"Hypocrite" Rory said simply. Logan stood stunned, he couldn't quite think of a come back to that, it was true after all.

"Rory, I saw the error of my ways. I'm different now"

"Please, I know you better than your own parents. Your just trying to convince yourself that, you can never change"

"Neither can you. This isn't like you"

"It's like the me you never bothered to come visit, or write to"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't"

"Bullshit"

"Please, I want to help Rory. Don't try to be a rebel just because Rachel is so perfect. You always felt that you were below her, but you guys really loved each other. Your great to, sibling rivalry is only natural"

"Don't you dare bring Rachel into this" Rory's voice was cold and low, she repeated louder, "Don't you dare bring Rachel into this!" Rory turned and stormed out of the dorm

RLRLRLRL

"Logan Huntzberger!" Stephanie yelled, throwing open the boys dorm door

"Steph?" Logan lifted his head out of his hands

"What did you do to her!" Stephanie yelled

"Who? Rory? Nothing, I just went to see if she was ok and found her surrounded by empty beer bottles and a needle"

"Shit" Steph cursed quietly, "She was doing so well. Fucking Dean drove her back"

"Is she always like that when he beats her?"

"No, she usually is just very quiet and goes to all her classes ad acts like a good kid for about a week. It's only when it gets really bad that she resorts to drugs and alcohol. She was doing to well, she had been off the drugs for five months. Fucking Dean"

"What happened to her? I never knew her to be like this. Rory is the last person on earth that would have taken drugs. She was always so strong and level headed. Now she seems really unstable. I mean, I just mentioned that maybe her actions were cause because she was trying to rebel, to stand out against the picture perfect family and the angelic sister"

"You mentioned Rachel?" Stephanie asked quickly

"Yeah" Logan said warily

"Logan, Rachel is dead"

* * *

**Review! Btw, Rory has the same dress she did in the episode Rory's Dance. Rachel's dress can be seen at **


	5. Catch Her Quickly

**Ok, warning, this is a really short chapter. Just be glad I updated at all! I'm staying over at a friends until next monday so I might not update for a while. I'm only updating now because I'm so happy! I got a 97 on my French Oral Proficency Test! I love you guys so much, I'm sharing my happiness, btw, thanks for being so great. (see, i really am in a good mood). If I feel happy enough, I might even update again today!**

**A/N: I know that nobody likes the new Rory and the new Logan. I don't either! They will change, don't worry. The old versions will return, I have plans!**

**A/N: I know that most people just skim over long paragraphs because its difficult to read and concentrate (or at least it is for me) but trust me, you really need to read this chapter word for word.

* * *

**

**_Catch Her Quickly_**_

* * *

_

_"You mentioned Rachel?" Stephanie asked quickly_

_"Yeah" Logan said warily_

_"Logan, Rachel is dead"_

"What?" Logan wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly

"How do you not know?" Stephanie said in disbelief, "Where did you think she was?"

"I guess I just assumed that she was going to another school, Harvard or something" Logan admitted

"and give up on her dream of going to Yale? Why do you think Rory came here? To be closer to her sister"

"What exactly happened?" Logan's face was drawn. He had been close to Rachel as well, though not as close as he was to Rory. He had actually met Rachel before Rory. Though he only told Colin, he had had a slight crush on Rachel when he was six years old.

"Two years ago, technically three now, you had been gone for two years. It was the Gilmore twins first year of college. Happiest years of our Rory's life. She had good grades, a decent boyfriend, a wonderful family, a great life" Stephanie collapsed on the couch, old memories overwhelming her

"What happened?"

"After a party, Rachel went home with this guy, we don't know who, he fled the scene"

"Scene?"

"Car accident. The jerk must have been drunk. Back then Rory and Rachel had never touched a drop of alcohol, so we know it was him. He, I don't know what happened, but the car skidded, flipped right over. The police and ambulances came. They saw that the guy was just a bit shaken, not more than a bruise, so their attention went to Rachel. The bastard just left. It was a big scene, lots of distraction, no one remembers what he looked like" Steph ranted, visible showing her hatred for the mystery man

"What happened?" Logan urged, though he could see it was painful for her to tell, it was painful for him to hear to

"Went into emergency care, coma, other things, she was not looking so good. Died before the night was through, never woke up" Stephanie choked on the tears she was trying to hold back, "I never saw Rory look so utterly devastated. She blamed herself for everything"

"But it wasn't her fault the car skidded" Logan protested, understanding Rory's hardened attitude more now

"She says that if she had driven Rachel home like she was suppose to, it would never have happened. Her boyfriend, this cute, smart-ass bad boy, Jess, and some of her friends, were going out to grab some coffee and to just have their own mini party afterwards. Rachel said she would rather stay and talk to some of her friends. By the first year college, Rachel and Rory had different friends, but were just as close you see. Anyways, Rory told her to grab her own ride home, because the two of them had come together. Rachel wanted Rory to come back for her because she knew most of the guys were too drunk to drive. Rory told her she would be fine and left. A few hours later Rory was called to the hospital. She went into see her sister, one at a time, hospital rule. Rachel died in Rory's arms" Stephanie couldn't contain herself anymore, she started to sob silently

"Oh my god" Logan breathed, staring at the ground, his own eyes involuntarily watering

Stephanie took a deep breath, "After that night, Rory's life fell apart. Her mother and her had a huge break-up. I don't know the details, but Rory dropped out of school and lived at her grandparents for five months, not talking to her mother. It was terrible. Her boyfriend just got up and left, don't know the details there either. Rory finally came back to school, but she wasn't the Rory we grew up with. She started talking to her mother again, but barely, we took it as a good sign. Then she started seeing this guy, Dean, been with him ever since. He hurts her Logan. Her life is broken. She's so broken" Stephanie tried to wipe her tears, but she only cried more

"I...I didn't know" Logan managed to say

"I'm sorry Logan, I have to go, sorry to break down on you like this" Stephanie got up and hurried to the door. Before she left, she turned around to face him, "I didn't know what to do. Finn and Colin were no help of course. Her mother is very distant now, as are her other friends. You were closer to her than any of her other friends, even me. I blame myself for letting her fall this far. Please Logan, catch her before she crashes" Stephanie disappointed out this door with a flurry of blond curls.

RLRLRLRL

Logan quietly let himself in to the dorm. He saw Rory asleep on the couch. Without making a noise, he crept inside. He had called Paris an hour earlier, and she had whole-heartedly agreed to his plan. She was Rory's friend, and no matter how much she didn't act like it, she did care about Rory. Logan saw that Paris had carried out her part of the plan. Two bags were situated by the door, one black garbage bag, and one suite case, both stuffed full. Logan grabbed both bag and went back outside. The garbage bag he quickly deposed of, heaving in into a dumpster a few blocks away. He took the suitcase and threw in into the back of his car. Then he went back to Rory's dorm. Colin and Finn were waiting for him. Without a word, the trio entered the dorm and lifted the still sleeping Rory off the couch.

* * *

**You like? I know, short, but be happy! I am! Review and make my happiness last! If I'm happy, then more chapters will come quickly!**


	6. Africa and Paris

**Ok, it another really short chapter, but I'm really tired tonight. I drove myself crazy over the weekend, not being able to update. Plus, I got an aweful sunburn that hurts like heck. Oh well, I'll live. I might not update tomorrow, cause I have to go to play practice at 6:00 insted for when I usually go at 3:00. Oh well thats what happens when you draw close to the opening day. Did I mention, the opening day of the play (which is Annie by the way, I'm playing Grace Farrell, yay me) is Saturday! So close, yet so far. Now listen to me rant, you just want to read the story, so go ahead, read it.**

* * *

_**Africa and Paris

* * *

**_

_Logan quietly let himself in to the dorm. He saw Rory asleep on the couch. Without making a noise, he crept inside. He had called Paris an hour earlier, and she had whole-heartedly agreed to his plan. She was Rory's friend, and no matter how much she didn't act like it, she did care about Rory. Logan saw that Paris had carried out her part of the plan. Two bags were situated by the door, one black garbage bag, and one suite case, both stuffed full. Logan grabbed both bag and went back outside. The garbage bag he quickly deposed of, heaving in into a dumpster a few blocks away. He took the suitcase and threw in into the back of his car. Then he went back to Rory's dorm. Colin and Finn were waiting for him. Without a word, the trio entered the dorm and lifted the still sleeping Rory off the couch_.

"Huh?" Rory's eyes fluttered open. She didn't recognize her surroundings. Her first thought was panic. She was in a car, a moving car, how many explanations are there for waking up in a moving car? She could see stars in the dark sky beyond the window. Rory looked around at where she was some more. It was a limo, the kind where the two rows of seats at built into the wall so they face each other. Rory tried to sit up when she noticed that there were people seated on the other seat of the limo, looking at her. She found that she had almost no control over her own movements. Her body seemed to be made of lead.

"Your awake" one of the shadows said solemnly

Rory tried to talk, but found that almost equally difficult, "Where am I? Who are you?" She managed to rasp

"That might be considered rude" the same shadow said cockily, "You don't recognize me? You must have been really upset today"

"It's me Ror, Stephanie" the shadow next to the first said softly

"Steph?" Rory's voice was full of panic, "What's going on?"

"Shh sweetie, every thing's going to be ok. We're finally going to help" Steph soothed

"Ace?" The first shadow said, his voice full of caring, "It's me, Logan. Your not going to be sad anymore. We're going to show you how life was. We already spoke to your teachers and parents, though it doesn't seem that you care what they think anymore, but they said they were all for this"

"What's 'this'?" Rory asked, some spite that had become a second nature, clinging to her words

"Hey, if I told you, would that be any fun?" Logan smirked

Rory was silent for a moment, "You know Logan, you keep telling yourself you've changed, but you really haven't. Stop lying to yourself" Rory smiled, "Oh, and would one of you mind telling me why I can't move and can barely speak?"

"Well, we all know that, um, you haven't been using the best way to get out of your depression" Stephanie said carefully

"Steph, stop skipping around. We've had this conversation before, I've told you I can handle myself" Rory said irritably

"No Rory, you can't" Logan said firmly, looking at Stephanie to continue

"We'll, Logan knows some people, and we kinda gave Paris this stuff to put in your drink" Steph said

"Oh don't go espionage on me" Rory said sarcastically

"Ror, please, we're trying to help. Anyways, I don't know exactly what we gave her, but it's a type of anti-drug. Like the stuff they give smokers to stop. Hopefully it will keep you off. Besides, you don't need that stuff anyways, Dean is a bastard, forget about him. Logan's back, and we're doing something for you know. We love you Rory" Steph said

"Don't forget about us, give us some credit too" Finns head appeared in the window between the back cabin and the drivers cabin of the limo, "Colin's the one driving" Finn reassured their worried expressions

"You still haven't told me why I feel like I'm frozen" Rory looked at Stephanie

"Well let's just say Paris likes taking things into her own hands. She said it was just a sleeping pill, but she's pre-med, she knows her stuff" Steph shrugged her shoulders

"I knew we should have been suspicious when she said we wouldn't have a bit of trouble with Rory for the whole trip" Logan joked

Rory laughed with him. It felt good to laugh, and good was a feeling that had been long forgotten by Rory. "I'm sorry guys. I know I've been crabby and haven't made the right decisions. I'm going to try, really I will. Right now, I really want to get some sleep though, Paris sure knows which sleeping pills knock a person out best" Rory yawned and was asleep before she knew it

_Flashback_

_Rory lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was the only section of her room that didn't have books covering it. Rory stared at it, the only empty spot in her universe, until now. Just thinking about it made tears well up in her eyes._

_"Ror?" a voice at the door asked timidly, "You alright?"_

_"Oh of course I am, I'm just fine and dandy, I just happen to like crying myself to sleep when I'm happy" Rory replied sarcastically, rolling over on her side so the girl in the doorway couldn't see her face_

_"Hey, it's ok Ror," The girl said soothingly, coming to sit down on Rory's bed, "You have a lot of friends, your smart, your pretty, you can still talk to him whenever you want. I'll bet he will come and visit every chance he gets" The girl reassured her_

_"It's not that easy Rache," Rory still didn't face her sister, "He's on a different continent, halfway across the world, they didn't even speak the same language over there. Besides, he was really close to me, irreplaceable"_

_"I know, you forget I grew up with Logan as well. I know I don't hang out with you guys as much anymore, I have other, different friends, but that's what happens with time, we grow apart. Still, I care about him and you and everyone else just as much" Rachel began to massage her sisters shoulder in a caring, soothing way_

_"We had plans Rache, we had plans for the last year of high school, we had plans for college, now there's nothing"_

_"Your only starting your third year at Chilton, your just a Junior. Stop that waterfall before you drown me" Rachel tried to make Rory smile, "Well, you can do whatever you were planning when he gets back, or with your other friends. You have Finn, Colin, Steph, a lot of people who care about you"_

_"They were going to participate anyways, but it won't be the same without Logan" Rory turned over to face Rachel, wiping the tears from her eyes, "As soon as we graduated college, we were going to jump on a plane a fly away. We were going to go anywhere, and everywhere. We would stop in Australia for Finn, because it's his home country. Mexico for Steph, because of the beaches. Russia for Colin, who knows why. Africa for Logan, because he wanted adventure and a change of pace. And then Paris for me, so I could sit on the riverbank, where so many stories where thought of and paintings were set, to be in a place of true beauty. We were going to see the world and have fun together"_

_"Hey, just you wait. I promise you, when we graduate college, just you and me, we'll fly away to Paris, just the two of us, alright?" Rachel smiled at Rory_

_"Promise?" Rory asked hopefully_

_"Scouts honor" Rachel laughed_

_"You were never a scout so I want that in writing" Rory laughed and hit her sister with a pillow. The two girls began to hit each other with pillows, laughing and smiling all the while_

_End Flashback_

Rory woke with a start. Her dream had caught her off guard. She had been able to block out any thought about Rachel for the last few years, why did that memory suddenly come to her? Rory's eyes swelled with tears, but she smiled through them, remembering Rachel and how she was always the perfect sister when she was needed to be. Rory's tears flowed, her smile changing to a frown, recalling her pact she had made with Rachel. She would never go to Paris with her sister, she would never again even see her sister.

"Logan" Rory said to the darkness, when she had stopped crying and calmed down enough to speak steadily

"Oh, your awake again" Logan said, happily

"Want to go to Africa with me?" Rory asked him

"Wha..." Logan sounded confused, but then it dawned on him, "If I can come to Paris" He said, smiling, feeling proud of himself that he had remembered Rory and his graduation plan

"I'm holding you to that" Rory said

"Same for you" He replied

"Where are we going now?" Rory asked after a moments comfortable silence, remembering that she still hadn't been told

"A nice, peaceful place, where you can forget about everything. I'm back now, and I'm going to make sure everything will be fixed"

"Not everything can be fixed" Rory said quietly, "Some things are forever"

Logan mentally slapped himself for letting such a stupid thing slip. Of course not everything could be fixed! Rachel was dead! And nothing could bring her back. Logan felt like an idiot. "I... I know, but I promise you, I'm going to try. When I'm done, we'll go to Paris"

"Thank you Logan" Rory said quietly, before turning over into the darkness

* * *

**Ok, I know, Logan keeps saying basically the same thing to Rory, I promise, I will not make him a wimp. I hoped you liked my little Rachel flashback, I enjoyed writing it. Yes, Rory will get better, calm yourselfs, did you really think I was stupid enough to let her suffer? Anyways, I'll try to update soon, in the meantime, review!**


	7. The Return of His Ways

**Sorry it took so long to update, finale exams and schools out so, you get the picture. Hopre you like this chapter, I had fun writing it. Please note the time change. At the begining of this chapter, a month has passed since the end of the last one.

* * *

**

**_The Return of His Ways  
_**

* * *

Rory smiled to herself as she gazed out the car window and the passing cars. A month had gone by. An entire month away from school, away from Dean, away from everything. Truthfully, Rory was a little regretful at having missed a month of school. She had become more like herself now that Logan was back. Rory, Logan, and the rest of the gang had toured the entire country, from Palm Beach, to the Statue of Liberty, to the Grand Canyon. Rory felt like a new person, now that she had spent a month being truly happy without the use of alcohol or drugs. She had even started dressing like she used to, in the fashionable yet schoolgirlish way. 

Rory was half glad the trip was over, and half regretful. She did want to go back to her classes, to do well in them and in her life in general, so people would be proud of her, most of all Logan, though she would never admit it. Yet, she didn't want to go back in case she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. What if the moment she saw Dean, or anything like that, she caved and went back to the way things were? She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

"Ok, here's your stop gals" Colin said

"Let me help you with your stuff" Logan offered, popping the trunk of the car

"Thanks Logan" Rory said brightly

"No problem Ace" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek good-bye, "Be good Ace" he said jokingly

"See you guys later?" Stephanie called

"Yeah, we'll swing around later, it is the Gala tonight" Logan called

"What!" Rosemary shrieked, "But we missed that! That was weeks ago when we were away"

"Hey, the strings are there for pulling" Logan smirked

"Never underestimate money and names my dear, especially if they're Huntz's," Finn called as the car drove away, "We'll be here at seven!"

"Oh my god! Its already five! Only two hours to get ready!" Stephanie panicked, "Go go go!" The three girls rushed inside giggling

RLRLRLRL

"Oh… wow" was all Logan could say when he saw Rory. He had been away for a long time, but he thought he had seen Rory at her best. Clearly he hadn't. She was ravishing, and that's a word Logan had never applied to anyone before. The short, yet simple black dress, with the silky scarf/shawl draped around her shoulders, plus the strappy, skinny, high heals with the matching black purse, made her all the more gorgeous. Her hair, let loose and curling just below her shoulder, made something stir in Logan, like he wanted to reach out and stroke it. He restrained himself. _That was weird, why did I want to do that? She's my best friend, and I've never been one for relationships, besides she's not looking for one now. God, stop thinking like that!_ Logan chided himself

" Logan?" She looked at him, "Hello? Anyone home? It's time to go" She smiled, and Logan mentally slapped himself for wanting to kiss her perfect lips

"Yeah, sure, let's go guys" He called over his shoulder to the others

The six got into the limo that Logan had called, laughing and talking.

"Hey Frank" Rory said simply when she got in

"Hello Miss Gilmore" the limo driver said, clearly pleased, "I didn't think you would remember me"

"I never forget a face, especially a friendly one" Rory said Logan stared at her. Frank had driven her to and from Stars Hollow once before, when they were in high school, because her mother had some sort of a nervous breakdown, yet Rory still remembered him, amazing. Logan slapped himself mentally again for thinking about Rory in such… romantic, terms.

They talked for the entire ride. All of them, except Logan. He just stared at Rory, wondering why he had ever let himself be dragged off to Switzerland, and away from someone he cared about so much.

_Flashback _

_They were seven years old. Still best friends Logan's parents were taking him with them on a trip to Ireland over summer vacation, and he had yet to tell Rory. _

"_Rory?" he asked, coming up behind her. She was in her favorite reading spot, the nook in the willow tree by the river. _

"_Hi Logan!" She jumped up and hugged him, as she always did when she saw him _

"_Hi Rory" He said, hugging her back, "Rory, you know how I always spend the summer with you? And your family at your cottage in Canada? Well, I can't go this year" _

_Rory looked crestfallen, "How come?" _

"_Mommy and Daddy are making me come with them and Honor to Ireland, to visit my grandparents, on my mothers side. I told them I didn't want to go 'cause I wanted to stay with you, but they wouldn't let me" Logan explained _

_Rory thought about this for a few moments, "Your daddy never changes his mind, so there's nothing we can do" _

"_But you'll write me, won't you? and I'll call you as well. I'll ask mommy for the phone number and the address" Logan said excitedly _

"_Of course. We're bestist friends right? And bestist friends stick together, forever" Rory said _

"_Rory? Let's make a forever promise" Logan said, as the pair sat down on the river bank _

"_You mean like an oath or something?" Rory asked, excitedly _

"_Yeah. Let's promise that we will never leave each other. But if we our forced to,we will try to fight it, cause nothing can't separate bestist friends. We are bestist friends" _

"_Forever?" _

"_Forever" _

_End Flashback _

"All right, we're here" Frank said

"Thanks Frank" Rory said getting out of the limo

"I'll call when we need you to pick us up" Logan informed him

As soon as they had entered the great hall, Rory turned into the social butterfly she used to be, politely saying hello to everybody, before joking to Logan about how silly their dress looked, or how funny they smelled. Logan smiled at her laughter, he hadn't heard her laugh in along time. She had smiled, on the trip, but never laughed.

"Oh, I'm already tired" Rory laughed, after being bear hugged by one of the football players, who wasn't so bright

"You want to get a drink?" Logan asked smoothly, testing her to see how she would react

She hesitated, and he noticed, "Just one, I'm the good girl again" She smiled at him

"Ok" He said leading her over to the counter. They sat on the stools, Rory swiveling back and forth, like they used to when they were children.

"So tell me, is it true that the Great Huntz, playboy extraordinaire, has given up?" Rory asked in mock shock

"No, that's not it, I just think that I should take life a little more seriously, not just party through college"

Rory almost snorted at this, "You keep saying that, but you keep on not even believing it yourself"

"Ohhh!" A high pitched voice cooed, as a waterfall of blond hair appeared beside them, "Logie! Your back! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Um, hi" Logan said looking confused

"Hi Jewel," Rory said, giving Logan some help

"Oh, Jewel, hi" a look of recognition crossed his face, but Rory couldn't tell if he was glad to see her or not. She felt very jealous all of a sudden. _Get a grip, it's Logan, you've watched him flirt with hundreds of girls, why resent it now? _Rory told herself

"Logie, I thought I'd never see you again" The ditsy blond pouted

"Well, you see me" He tried to make conversation, or at least tried to make her laugh. He felt his old charm coming back. _I wonder of I still got it, _he thought, interested. He made small talk with her for a few minutes, seeing how she reacted to him. She giggled and batted her eyes at each comment he made. Logan didn't notice the look of disgust on Rory's face.

"Oh Jewel, aren't you dating Robert? I think I just saw him and Joanne heading out together, you might want to catch up" Rory interrupted, not trying to hide her dislike for the girl

"What? Oh, well I'll see you later Logie" Jewel said, walking away to find Robert

"That wasn't very nice, Joanne isn't even on the guest list, you know that" Logan said, turning to her

"Well, Paul told me he had to go serve the rest of the guests, so I had no one to talk to or give me drinks" Rory said, doe eyed innocent

"Paul?" Logan asked, confused

"The bartender"

"Did I take that long?" Logan laughed

"Not really, but it was so sickening that I had to do things as quickly as possible so I could block it out" Rory smiled

Logan glanced at the counter, "Rory..." He looked slyly at her, "I thought you said you were a good girl who would only have one drink"

"Well... five is only a bit more than one, and you can't really blame me, that ditz's sugary drawl, and you, don't let me start about you" Rory laughed

"What? What did I do?" Logan smiled

"Oh my god, you think you the good school boy, but man, no school boy can flirt like that"

"No, I wasn't flirting, I was being polite"

"Yeah right, you haven't lost your touch, believe me"

"Thanks for your opinion, but I really didn't mean to" Logan smiled, glad that he really hadn't lost his touch. Maybe it was time to give up the school boy thing and go back to his true self, playboy.

"Stop kidding yourself, player" She drew out the last word, teasingly

"Um, that's something I'd never thought Logan would be called again" Finn said, staring amazed, "He better have not made a move on you, or I will have to procede to beat the crap out of him"

"Call off the army Finn, I'm just teasing him, he wouldn't waste the charm her claims to be so limited on, on me, he just covered Jewel Killington with it" Rory grinned

"I keep telling her thats not true" Logan said, impishly

Finn looked at him sorrowfully, "Your in denial mate, you can't escape it, you just love girls to much" Logan playfully punched Finn in the arm

"Why did you come over here anyways?" Logan asked

"Can't I come over and talk to my good friends without being speculated? What kind of a country is this?" Finn said, to the sceptical looks of Rory and Logan, "Alright, I came to grab a drink"

"Speaking of which, Miss Gilmore here has had a couple to many" Logan said, standing up

"Logan, five is not a lot" Rory said, defensively

"Bad habits die hard" Logan said simply, pulling Rory up, "Let's find something else to do"

Rory glanced around. People at the bar, people mingling, people dancing, people making out. "Ok... Your pick" she grinned at him

"Let's just crash on the couch" Logan finally said, after observing his options. They walked towards the couch by the wall, carefully weaving in and out between the crowd

"Whew, we made it" Rory said, pretending to gasp for breath

"I didn't think we would" Logan smiled

Suddenly, without thinking, Logan leaned over and kissed her. Not on the cheek, or in a friendly sort of way, as they usually did, but a full frontal mouth to mouth connection. For a moment, she didn't pull away. Then, her eyes fluttered open and she jumped back.

"Why did you do that?" She sputtered, "You know you're the only one I can really depend on, don't do this to me"

"You told me once about your parent's first kiss, the spontaneity of it. You told me you would like to be kissed like that, by someone who just felt like kissing you so he could see what it would be like. I didn't forget, and now I'm obliging. Don't be angry at me, I really don't know what I was thinking. Just, flirting with Jewel made me remember how I used to live. Please, just forget that I ever did that" Logan pleaded

Rory stared at him for a minute. Logan couldn't tell what she was thinking, if she forgave him or not. In an instant, she crashed her lips on to his, groping, wanting, needing.

* * *

**I'm a romantic, what can I say. I do know what you can say though, say nice things about me in your review! yay!**


	8. Denial

**Ok, lame chapter, I'm warning you, but I'm really tired tonight**

* * *

_**Denial

* * *

**_

R_ory stared at him for a minute. Logan couldn't tell what she was thinking, if she forgave him or not. In an instant, she crashed her lips on to his, groping, wanting, needing. _

She pushed him back slightly, her arms feeling his chest. Her mouth never left his, she needed to feel loved. He instantly responded, not controlling himself. It seemed as if his body had a mind of it's own. His tongue sought entrance, which she accepted. It seemed for a moment, that there had never been a more perfect moment. Suddenly Rory's eyes shot open and she push herself away from him.

"Rory.." He said, wanting to apologize, or something, he wasn't sure what he was trying to say

"No Logan, we can't, I can't" Rory's eyes brimmed with tears

"I'm not asking you to. Yeah I kissed you, but you kissed me with a little more than I did. I didn't ask for anything" Logan said

"Logan..." Rory searched for words, wondering herself why she had kissed him, "I really don't know why I did that. I swear I did not mean to do that. I guess I haven't had real love in so long, and then you came back, and I finally had someone who really cared and who I trusted..." she ranted on

"Rory..." Loan tried to interrupt, feeling involuntarilydisappointed that she was apologizing for kissing him

"I'm sorry, please, I really need to pretend that never happened, please" she begged

"Sure, that's fine with me" his words sounded strangled

"Ok" Rory took a deep breath, her mind flitting back to the strange sensation she had felt when kissing him, the feeling of pleasure that she had never truly had with any other guy, "let's just go mingle or do whatever people are suppose to do at these things"

"Alright" Logan said, quiet and submissively. They got up slowly and walked they're separate ways.

RLRLRLRL

"So..." Finn said casually, coming over to sit next to Logan. . The party had ended hours ago, but Logan had just come home and collapsed, head in hands, on the apartments plush couch. "You care like sharing why you're so depressed all of a sudden?"

No reason, I'm just tired" Logan said, not looking up

"Yeah right" Finn scoffed, "I heard rumors Logan, I don't know if they're true or not, but the word going round the gala was that you were frenching reporter girl"

"I wasn't" Logan said, defiantly

"I'm sure, so there's another reason you're so out of it then" Finn said, not letting Logan off the hook

"I kissed her once, then she just leaned over and kissed me back. She pulled back, said no, and we went back to the party" Logan said simply

"And I'm guessing you're not happy with that?"

"No.. Well... I don't know. I mean, I love her like a sis, and I really just want her to be happy, and I thought I gave up my playboy ways, but I don't seem able to control myself. I mean, one blond walked up to me at the bar and I started flirting like mad. Rory sits next to me and I have the impulse to kiss her"

"Hopeless mate, but we've known this would happen for years, or at least back when you lived here"

"What?" Logan looked at him

"We all had bets on how long it would take you two to hook up" Finn said simply

"I can't believe you guys did that. We were, no are, just friends" Logan sounded like someone in complete denial, though he really didn't mean to

"You are so blind" Finn said sadly. Logan ignored him

RLRLRLRL

"Have a good night?" Stephanie said slyly, flopping down on the couch next to Rory

"Why is everyone asking that? You're the seventh person tonight, but who's counting" Rory said, forcing a fake smile on her face

"Maybe because everyone is so happy 'cause most of them went home with more money than they went in with" Stephanie said, smiling

"What are you talking about? More back alley gambling?" Rory joked

"No, there were just a couple of bets won"

"Bets on what?" Rory asked suspiciously

"You of course" Stephanie replied

"What! Why were they betting on me? What were they betting I would do?" Rory starred at her

"You hooking up with Logan, duh"

"Wow, what? We did not hook up"

"Frenching is pretty soon, I mean hes only be back for a month Rory, and your with Dean, isn't that a bit forward"

"Wow, it was one kiss thats it. Seriously, we both agreed that it wasn't right, that we couldn't"

"Why not?" Stephanie scoffed

"Because... he's my best friend, I don't want to waste the only person who has always cared about me. Besides, even I known that I'm messed up. I'm getting better, and I really don't want to mess things up"

"Fine, suite yourself, but you two have taken so god damn long realizing that you like each other, you might as well give true love a chance" Stephanie said, getting up

"We don't like each other, not like that" Rory insisted. Stephanie ignored her.

RLRLRLRL

Both of them lay awake, trying not to think about the inevitable. No, they both knew that it could never be. Nothing was worth loosing their friendship. Nothing was worth risking another breakdown for Rory. Nothing was worth it. They both knew, no matter how much they denied it, there had been chemistry and fireworks every which way when they had kissed. They didn't know, yet at least, that love is to strong to ignore.

* * *

**Review! I know, lame, it will get better!**


	9. Finn's Version of Truth or Dare

**Ok, probably my last update for a long while. I go away to camp for a months, and then go to my grandparents island for two weeks, starting Wednesday. It brings a tear to my eye. Anyways, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

_**Finn's Version of Truth or Dare**_

**

* * *

**

A week. A whole week. It had been a whole week since they had come back from their cross country trip, a whole week since the party, a whole week since they had kissed. It hadn't been to difficult for Rory. She thought that it would be awkward between her and Logan, but life had gone on as if nothing had happened. She tried to erase that kiss from her mind, but the feelings that went with it remained to pry at her heart. She tried to keep her mind on other things, school for instance. That was the only thing she really could concentrate on, not Logan, not alcohol, and especially not Dean. She hadn't seen Dean in over a month, and she hadn't even called him. Truth be told, she was afraid to. She had only gone back to her own dorm once, just on the night of the party, and luckily, Paris hadn't been home to pester her with messages. She had been living at Rosemary's dorm, in what was formerly Stephanie's room, before she moved in with Colin of course. While she forced herself to ignore the world, and to focus on studying, she became like the old Rory, though she herself did not notice.

"Um miss, I don't think it's healthy for a nose to be wedged to far into a book" Logan joked, coming up behind her, making her jump out of the daze she had been in reading her book

"Logan shh, this is a library" Rory scolded, though smiling at him.

He ran his fingers over the closest row of books, "I don't think they heard me" he waved a book around, gesturing

"Logan! These are..." She was cut off

"First addition Dickens, I know. What do you take me for, an idiot? I know you to well Ace"

Rory sighed, "I might as well ask you why you're here, knowing you won't leave me alone until I do"

"Can't I be in the library for academic purposes?" Logan pretended to be taken aback

"Well, if learning how to french every girl on campus counts as academic purposes, then of course, you're here more often than I and I have no right to question your motives"

"Ouch, that really hurt" Logan said, though it was true. Logan seemed to be getting back in his groove. Finn kept asking him how he did it, how he had every girl on campus begging to be in his bed everyday, though he had only been at Yale for a few months. Logan himself couldn't explain it. It was Rory who had said it best, though he couldn't exactly place when. She had told them that Logan and her were two halves of a whole. She, the sophisticated, quiet, kind, and he the playboy, party, kind. When one half went missing, they tried to compensate by becoming the other half, Rory becoming less schoolgirl and more party girl, and the opposite for Logan. Now that the halves were back together, they could return to how they had been.

"Painful, but terrible true" Rory said, faking sadness. Neither of them could hold back a smile, and soon they were both laughing, though they had no idea why.

"Seriously, why did you come here?" Rory asked, after the librarian threatened to kick them out

"To remind you" Logan said slyly

"About..." Rory looked at his curiously

"This is why you have me, to remind you. I knew you forgot" Logan smirked

"Tell me what I forgot!" Rory begged him

"Tonight..." Logan said

"Is..." Rory still looked confused

"Finn's failure party! Remember, he officially failed a college lass, we're throwing him a party"

"Why?" Rory looked even more confused

"Because, in his entire school career, Finn had never failed a class, he has always swindled and charmed his way out of it. Never underestimate an Australian"

"Oh shoot! I forgot about the party!" Rory jumped up

"And I say it again, that's why you have me" Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically

Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, I'll be there, seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, the usualbar of course"

"Oh wait, Rose and Steph are out all today, on some shopping escapade that I preferred to sit out. They said they weren't coming back till later and were going to go straight there, so they couldn't give me a ride" Rory thought aloud

"I'll take you" Logan offered, not skipping a beat

Rory looked at him for a moment, pondering his offer, "Ok, sure, thanks" she heard herself answer

"I got to run, I have a class to go to" Logan said, grinning, but turning to leave

"I thought we had talked you out of classes again" Rory teased, "I was sure we had the real Logan back"

"Apparently, you have to actually attend a few of the classes in order to pass them, who knew?" Logan played back

"It is a lesser known fact" Rory mocked sincerity

Logan smiled, "See you at six forty five"

39103

"Hello?" Logan called, venturing forward through the dorm door that was wide open, "Ace?"

"Coming!" Rory called, rushing into the room, her hands flying about, making sure every hair on her head was in place

"Rory, we're talking about Finn, you don't have to look good for one of his parties, he won't remember anyways" Logan said, as the pair walked towards the car

"Who said I wanted to look good for Finn?" Rory teased, shooting him a seductive look

"Gilmore plays dirty" Logan joked

Afew minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of their favorite bar. The party had already started, and they could heard the music blasting

"Come in loves!' Finn called, "We were just about to play a game"

"We were?" Colin looked puzzled

"Well, I was thinking about starting one when this lovely lady arrived" Finn kissed Rory's hand

"What game? Something involving alcohol?" Logan asked

"But of course. I was thinking, Truth or Dare" Finn grinned

"What are we, twelve?" Colin scoffed

"Hey, it's my party, I get to decide what we play" Finn pouted

"Fine, let's get a group together" Rory smiled while Colin groaned

less than two minutes later, Rory had a group assembled, huddled in the shady alcove of the bar, in a sea of couches and chairs. Robert, Rosemary, Juliet, Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Logan, and Rory, all sat in a circle, waiting to start the game

"Ok, rules, do it or drink" Logan said

"What? Just refuse and you get alcohol? That's no fun" Finn cried

"do it, or drink... water" Logan said evilly

"Now that's a little more intimidating" Colin joked sarcastically

"I'll go first 'cause it's my party" Finn said mater-of-factly, "Stephanie, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth" Stephanie said nervously

"When was the last time Colin got laid?" Finn cackled

Stephanie blushed dark red. Colin slapped Finn over the head. Stephanie answered quietly, "About an hour an a half before we came here" Finn found this tremendously funny, and began laughing hysterically

"My turn" Stephanie said coldly, "Finn, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Finn said, grinning evilly

"Stand on the table and do a strip dance while singing Shania Twain's "I Feel Like a Woman" or drink water" Stephanie glared at him. Finn, being Finn, proceeded to stand, strip, and sing, but Colin managed to stop him before all the clothes came off

"Oh goodie, my turn again" Finn said gleefully, "Hmm lets see... Rory, truth or dare?"

Rory, wanting to avoid the kind of truth Finn had asked Stephanie, answered "Dare"

"Ok, lemme see... Rory, I dare you to make out with any single guy at this table for a whole minute"

Rory glanced around. God, Finn was cruel, even when he was drunk. Colin was with Stephanie, Rosemary was with Finn, and Robert had Juliet. Leaving only Logan, the guy who had never had a girlfriend, only stands, making him always single. Finn knew what he was doing. Rory glanced at Logan apologetically.

Logan had also noticed that he was the only single guy at the table. Hewatched as a look of realization dawned on her pretty face. He smirked at her, "Lucky me" he slid closer to her,along the soft cushions of the wrap around couch

"Begin in three... two... one... kiss!" Colin counted, just as gleefully as Finn

Rory hesitated for a moment, unsure of how forward she should be. Se needn't have worried, Logan kissed her first. She had expected nothing, especially because it was only a dare, but those fireworks exploded in her head again, just like the first time they kissed a week ago. She hadn't ment to do anything more than kiss him, but the rest of her had other plans. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, her hands slipped under his shirt, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Logan had been the first to kiss, that he knew, but he hadn't expected her to respond so fully, not even after that kiss they had shared a week ago. Her hands caressed his body, and her lips felt so soft against his. His hands cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He noticed and as she moved closer to him, she adjusted herself, positioning herself so that she was straddling him. Old feelings stirred in him, feelings he never realized he had. The shiver of pleasure ran through him. He lowered one of his hands, running at along her profile. He knew that she was happy. He could tell that if their mouths hadn't been so intimate at the time, she probably would have moaned as his fingers lightly felt her skin.

Finn swore earnestly, "Jesus, I wish I was him" earning him a slap from Rosemary

"They must have had a lot of built up passion, its going on three minutes" Colin said, glancing at his watch, "And they don't look like they're going to stop anytime soon"

"Um hello? Rory? As much as we enjoy watching your little love fest, maybe you could finish up, we want to get on with the game" Stephanie whispered in Rory's ear.

Rory's eyes shot open, realizing that she and Logan had been making out for real, not just on a silly dare. She quickly pushed herself away, "Sorry, we weren't sure if time was up" Rory tried to lie

Logan smirked, whipping Rory's smeared lipstick off his face, "I'm defiantly picking dare when it's my turn"

"Ok, so do I get to ask now? Rosemary..." Rory drifted off, her eye's watching something by the door

The others followed her stare. Rory slowly got up, not realizing that she had still been straddling Logan, and hurried over to the shadowy figure. Stephanie was the first to break the silence, "Fuck, it's Dean"

**

* * *

**

**That was ment to be a cliff hanger, you know, cause Dean hasn't seen Rory in over a month, so, well, just read and you'll find out what happens. Review! **


	10. Even Big Girls Could Use A Hero

**I'm back! Yay, first update in a long while. It's not the best, but I'm still getting back into the flow. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**_Even Big Girls Could Use A Hero

* * *

_**

_"Rosemary..." Rory drifted off, her eye's watching something by the door_

_The others followed her stare. Rory slowly got up, not realizing that she had still been straddling Logan, and hurried over to the shadowy figure. Stephanie was the first to break the silence, "Fuck, it's Dean"_

"Pardon me if I'm a bit clueless, but I really don't know the whole verdict on this Dean guy" Logan looked for an answer, "He looks a bit sketchy"

"Damn straight" Colin said coldly

"I don't know why the hell Reporter Girl is with him" Finn swore under his breath

"Geez guys, you sound like you're her keepers. I never heard you have such a strong opinion of anyone I've been with" Stephanie said, mock offended

"You know just as well as we do that he's not good enough for her" Robert put in

"I'm guessing you guys aren't going to be his best friend any time soon" Logan said, still confused

"Logan, that's Bag Boy. Rory has been dating him for about a year" Rosemary clued him in

"Well a year straight, it's been a lot longer than that if you add it all up. They've broken up more times than we can count" Juliette added

"If it's a bad relationship, why is she still in it. Rory should know when something isn't good for her" Logan glanced up at the doorway. He didn't like this Dean guy one bit.

"We don't really know. I guess it's because she needs to feel loved, or something philosophical like that." Finn said

"He's a shithead" Stephanie said abruptly, "He is way possessive of her, he gets angry over the littlest things, plus, she treats her like dirt"

"Yeah, I heard he left her, got married, came back and slept with her, and then didn't even divorce his wife. Supposedly he tried to fix his marriage. In the end he did divorce though, and he went back for Rory" Rosemary explained

"Sounds like one hell of an asshole" Logan muttered, watching Rory and Dean in a heated argument, "I'll be right back" Logan abruptly stood up as he saw Dean slap Rory hard across the cheek

RLRLRLRL

"What is this Rory?" Dean asked, his voice cold

"What's what Dean?" Rory tried to smile

"First of all, why haven't I seen you in a month?"He demanded

"I've been busy" Rory looked away

"Bullshit. Why didn't you return any of my calls? You've been avoiding me Rory, why?" Dean grabbed her and forced her to look at him

"I've been busy" She said again, "My friend just got back from Europe, he's been away for five years. You can understand how much catching up we had to do"

"Your friend? You mean the blond whose throat you were just shoving your tongue down? Seemed like you were doing a lot of catching up with your 'friend' Rory"

"He's just a friend. I just kissed him on a dare. You're my boyfriend. I love you" Rory murmured

Dean slapped her hard across her cheek, " Look me in the eyes and tell me that he's only a friend. Friends don't kiss each other like that, even on a dare. It's bullshit Rory"

"I swear Dean..." Rory started, ignoring the pain in her cheek and her wrist, which Dean was clenching

"Don't swear anything. Your lies don't mean anything, they're as worthless as you are" Dean spat

"Dean, you're hurting me" Rory choked, holding back tears, while trying to pry her wrist free

"I'm not letting go until I get some answers. What the fuck is going on!"

"She told you to stop" Logan said, suddenly appearing behind Dean

"Stay out of this, it's not your problem" Dean growled, not bothering to give more than a glance over his shoulder

"No, it actually is my problem. Anything that has to do with my friends is my problem" Logan grabbed Dean by his shoulder and turned him around

Dean whirled around to face Logan, dragging Rory with him, "Oh it's you, another of the rich, stuck-up, sex-addict, bastards that Rory hangs out with" Dean spat, then a look of recognition dawned on his face, "Also the one that was just frenching my girl!" Dean dropped Rory's wrist and swung a punch. It was easy to tell that Dean had had a lot more to drink than Logan, for Logan dodged it easily

_Flashback_

"Oh look, it's the bookworm! Tell us worm, why don't worms have friends?" A bratty ten year old teased Rory, as she tried to walk home

"Oh, don't little wormies talk? Why do they need to talk, they have no friends to talk to" Another called

"Just leave me alone!" Rory was close to tears, but she just kept walking

"Look, she does talk! Running away worm? Your body guard is gone, there is no one to save you" another boy told her

"Lane is not my body guard, she's my friend" Rory mumbled

"And she's the only one you got. But where is she now? She's abandoned you for cheer leading practice!" The first boy cried with glee. Rory kept walking

"Aw, come on worm, don't be like that. We'll leave you alone, just do us one little favor, do our history homework" one boy pretended to beg

"I'm not doing anything for you" Rory spat

"That's a shame, I was hoping we could just do this the easy way" a boy held up his hands in mock regret. Rory began to run. The boys, laughing, began to chase her

"You can't go run and hide wormie, there is no where to hide when you have no friends!" One of them called after her

"Wanna bet?" suddenly there was a blond boy the others didn't recognize, standing in front of Rory

"Who are you?" one of them asked, incredulously

"Logan Elias Huntzberger," Logan told them with an air, before adding, "Her friend"

"Well one friend doesn't mean you can make us stop. We'll squash you like a bug" a boy threatened

"Whats going on?" Finn asked, appearing beside Logan, followed by Stephanie, Rosemary, and Colin

"These nice boys were trying to hurt Rory. I think we just had to show them whose boss" Logan said, still going through his _Who's The Boss_ stage

"Look, we don't want no trouble" One of the boys said carefully. They were a bit frightened, because it was obvious that Logan, Finn, and Colin, though only ten years old, were in much better shape than they were

"Good, so leave and you won't get any" Logan told them simply. Rory's tormentors glanced at each other, before taking off

"Thanks Logan" Rory said, sighing with relief

"No problem, what are friends for? I'll always be here to protect you. Now how about a nice cup of Luke's coffee?"

_End Flashback_

"Look, I don't want to fight you, just get out" Logan said sternly

"Or what, you'll get Daddy to sue me?" Dean laughed

"No, or I'll kick your drunken ass from here to New York" Logan said simply

"Like you could even through a punch" Dean said sarcastically

"Oh, you mean like this?" Logan's punch caught Dean by surprise

"Oh shit, you bastard!" Dean yelled, holding his clearly broken nose

"Good advice Dean, don't mess with Rory. Mess with her you mess with us" Stephanie said, coming up behind Logan, with Finn, Colin, Rosemary, Juliette, and Robert

"I'm outa here" Dean glared at them as he turned to go, "You'd better answer my calls next time Rory, and don't let me catch you with your tongue down your 'friends' throat" Dean threatened, before walking out the door

"So that's your boyfriend? Nice guy" Logan said

"I had a great time Finn, but I think I should go home now" Rory said quietly

"I'll go with you, it's my dorm to you know" Stephanie offered

"No, you stay and have fun with your boyfriends" Rory told Rose, Juliette, and Steph, "I've had enough of mine for one day"

"I'll drive you" Logan said suddenly, "I didn't come with a date, so there is nothing holding me here"

Rory smiled, "Thanks Logan, but I can just get a cab, it's really..."

"Not a problem" Logan cut her off, "Let's go"

"So, you and my boyfriend really hit it off" Rory said sarcastically, once they were in the car

"Yeah, he seems really friendly" Logan replied, his voice cold

"Don't be like that" Rory said

"Like what?"

"Like that, all cold and hating. It isn't your place to decide. I like the guy, that should be enough for you, and all the others as well"

"I didn't say I had anything against him" Logan protested

"But you know you do. You don't like him, you think he isn't good enough, you think he doesn't treat me right.."

"Well it's true!" Logan interrupted her

"You think just the same as all the others" Rory said quietly. Logan was hurt. She knew he was too. They rode in silence for the rest of the ride

"Rory..." Logan began as she got out of the car, but he couldn't think of what to say. He got out and followed her, "Rory listen, I didn't mean to offend you, I just don't like seeing you get hurt"

"I'm a big girl now Logan" Rory said coldly, opening the dorm door and going inside

"Rory, I know that, but I don't know if you know how do end a bad thing. You need so much more than him" Logan said, following her

"Maybe I don't have anything better, huh? Ever thought of that? Maybe I know perfectly well that I don't have a great relationship, but do you see any other guys? If you see any knights in shining armor around, let me know" Rory had raised her voice. Logan was stunned, he hadn't thought about it that way.

"Rory, I just don't want to see you hurt" Logan raised his voice to meet hers, following her into her room

"It's to late now" Rory was practically yelling. Suddenly, Logan leaned over and kissed her, "What the hell was that for?" Rory asked, still trying to sound angry, but her voice had gotten much quieter

"Just to prove that there is something better out there, something to look for" Logan said, even he not really knowing why he had just kissed her. Rory looked like she was going to cry

"Logan, you know your right, but I can't help trying to lie to myself" She collapsed onto her bed

"Hey, it'll be ok Ace. I shouldn't have been so opinionated about him. If you like him, it's fine with me" Logan sat beside her, and placed his arm around her

"Logan, don't leave. Please, I need you to stay here tonight. Just like old times, like a sleepover. Please, I need you" Rory quavered

"Sure Ace" Logan lay down beside Rory. They lay in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep, Logan's arm still wrapped around Rory.

* * *

**Not the best, I know. But please, a nice review is always welcome. **


	11. Best Couple

**Ok, this is kinda short, but I hope you like it. Read and review!**

* * *

_**Best Couple**  
_

* * *

_"Logan, don't leave. Please, I need you to stay here tonight. Just like old times, like a sleepover. Please, I need you" Rory quavered_

_"Sure Ace" Logan lay down beside Rory. They lay in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep, Logan's arm still wrapped around Rory._

RLRLRLRL

"Rory!" Stephanie called through the door, "Rory? Are you in there? Open up, we need to have some serious girl talk" when there was no reply, Stephanie slowly opened the door and went in

"Steph?" Logan said groggily, sitting up

"Logan! No, no no no no no. If you touched her I'm going to kill you! You men are all alike. Wait until she's emotionally distraught and unstable, then you pounce. And she's your best friend to! Last time I checked, a girl who has a boyfriend does not sleep with her best friend" Stephanie backed out of the room

"What? No! I didn't sleep with her! I just.. well slept with her. But like beside her, like a sleepover. All clothes on!" Logan tried to convince her

"Then why am I not seeing a shirt on!" Stephanie shrieked

Logan looked down. True enough, he wasn't wearing a shirt, "No, it got really hot last night. I was suffocating. It was only because of the heat. I swear" Logan quickly pulled his shirt on

"Logan, promise me. Promise me that you didn't have sex with her. Not now, nor ever, are you allowed to sleep with her, understood? We all know you Logan, you would just break her heart"

"Ok, I promise, but you gotta believe me, Rory and I are just friends"

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to get some coffee" Stephanie walked out of the room in a huff. Rory's eyes fluttered open. She had heard the whole conversation. We're just friends. For some reason, those words seemed to stir a memory for Rory

_flashback_

_"I really hope I win an award! Any award, even most anti-social student, as long as I win something" Rory beamed_

_"Hey, you're going to win best and brightest student, and you know it. That, along with best journalist, and best fricken sister around" Rachel hugged her sister, "Just remember us little folks when you're rich and famous, and have a million awards"_

_"Well, none of these awards I'm apparently going to win will be nearly as special as my Graduating Seniors Class Awards. I mean, we're graduating! All of us" Rory motioned to Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and Rosemary. Logan had already left, but Rory tried to ignore that fact. "These awards are special, 'cause we're all together. Friends forever! Besides, Rachel, we all know that you're going to be awarded best hair, or most popular, or most likely to be the worlds next top model"_

_"Yeah, right" Rachel laughed_

_"No, in all honesty luv, you're not half bad looking. Have you ever considered being a red-head? I mean, the strawberry blond you've got going is ravishing, but I'm thinking that completely red would suit you" Finn said, looking Rachel up and down_

_"Yeah, sorry Finn, not happening" Rachel laughed_

_Suddenly the Chilton loudspeakers blared to life, "Attention students! Now, I am proud to announce, the Graduating Seniors of Chilton Academy Awards!" Rory and all of the others cheered loudly_

_"Yeah! Let's get on with it!" Colin yelled over the din_

_"Most likely to become president" the speaker paused,"Paris Geller"_

_Rachel laughed and whispered, "Or most likely to become a communist dictator" Rory laughed quietly_

_"For, always together," the speaker paused again, "Finn Morgan, Colin McCrae, and Logan Huntzberger"_

_"These awards must be accumulating over our entire high school life. Logan's been gone over a year" Stephanie thought, out loud_

_"For best smile" again, te speaker was silent, "Tristan DuGrey"_

_"Now, I think I could argue that point" Finn said loudly, to the agreement of the others, "The only thing he's smiles about, is when he manages to get a girl home with him. Other than that, how can he possibly smile, knowing there is a stick up his ass" the groups laughter becoming slightly louder_

_"Hey, maybe he's not that bad" Rachel said quietly, "I mean, he's not that much different than us, right? Rich, handsome, charming, playboy, or whore in us girls case, that can describe almost all of us, right?" _

_"You're forgetting some points," Finn told her, "Arrogant, obnoxious, and an all over asshole"_

_"Whatever" Rachel dismissed their guffaws and went back to listening to the awards_

_"Most natural beauty and charm" the speaker was saying, "Goes to Rachel Gilmore-Hayden!"_

_"I told you!" Rory shrieked, hugging her sister_

_"Best journalistic talent, and most likely to work on the New York Times, Rory Gilmore-Hayden" the speaker announced_

_"No I told you!" Rachel hugged her again, "See, there was nothing to be worried about"_

_"Most likely to switch schools and never come back, Brad Langford!" the speaker was saying_

_"Oh, poor Brad, it's not fair that he had to deal with Paris so often. That much contact is bad for a persons health" Rory laughed_

_"And finally," The speaker said, "Best couple goes to... Rory Gilmore-Hayden and Logan Huntzberger!"_

_"What!" Rory said in shock, "but we weren't a couple! Besides, he left over a year ago" _

_"Well, you guys were practically inseparable. It was actually really cute, but people were bound to assume things. I mean, the way Logan never had a girlfriend, and the way you and Dean kept breaking up..." Rosemary faded off_

_"He didn't have a girlfriend 'cause he like to sleep with a different one each week! And my rocky relationship had nothing to do with him. Besides, Dean and I are happy now" Rory couldn't understand how the majority of the school could have voted her and Logan best couple_

_"Hey, this isn't an insult, Ror," Rachel soothed, "Don't get all worked up on it, ok?"_

_"I mean, I knew him since we were in diapers! That's the basis for a friendship, not a relationship" Rory rambled_

_"Hey, we were all really close, and have all known him forever, it's ok" Rachel put her arm around her sister_

_"I just miss him, that's all" Rory sniffed_

_"We all do hun, we all do"_

_end flashback_

"Logan?" Rory called, sitting up slowly and not finding anyone in her room. She changed out of last nights clothes, and through on a bathrobe and some pajamas, before walking into the living room

"Hey Ace" Logan said, looking up from his paper and coffee

"Logan, listen, I really should tell you something," Rory came over and sat on the couch next to him, "I mean, I really want things to be how they were before, with us I mean, like, best friends. But I feel like you don't even really know me. Can we just sit for a moment and really talk, catch up, become acquainted again?"

"Yeah, sure" He put the paper down and looked at her

"Well" Rory took a deep breath, "Ok, so, um, where to start. After you left..." Rory was cut off by the door swinging open

"Hi Rory, good to see that you're up. I got you some coffee this morning. We really need to have some girl talk by the way" Stephanie smiled as she threw some books in a pile by the door

"Stephanie, some on, please" Colin walked in the still open door, "Just come to one dinner at my parents house"

"No Colin, you know I can barely stand my own family. Anyways, you don't even like going there. What's this, you're seventh mother? How many different hair colors has this one had?" Stephanie wouldn't look at him

"No, I think we're over ten mothers now, but it doesn't matter. Please, my grandparents are forcing the whole family to get together, I have to go, please come!" Colin begged

"Stephanie help me!" Rosemary cried, running in, "Where's the off switch!"she pointed at Finn, who was following her

"Rosemary, darling, I can't see why you want to get rid of me so badly. Can't you see that I love you? I would do anything for you darling" Finn began to sing, something that sounded like really bad opera or a rendition of Romeo and Juliette put to music

Rory looked apologetically towards Logan, "Let's talk later"

"Ok" He agreed, patting her thigh

"Well, well, well, I guess I don't have to look far to find the whole gang" A voice from the door said

"Oh no" Rory jumped up and starred, "For god sakes, not you"

The figure at the door smirked, "Is that anyway to welcome me, Mary?"

* * *

**Ok, short, but even short deserves a review. Make me happy and review!**


	12. The Return of One Who Knows To Much

**Long time no update. Please read and review!**_**  
**_

_****_

_****_

* * *

_**The Return of One Who Knows To Much**_

* * *

_Rory looked apologetically towards Logan, "Let's talk later"_

_"Ok" He agreed, patting her thigh_

_"Well, well, well, I guess I don't have to look far to find the whole gang" A voice from the door said_

_"Oh no" Rory jumped up and starred, "For god sakes, not you"_

_The figure at the door smirked, "Is that anyway to welcome me, Mary?"_

"DuGrey?" Logan asked, recognizing the figure, "Is that you? I haven't seen you since I left in high school"

"It's been a while Huntz" Tristan strolled in, "How have you been?"

"Um, great, since I got back" Logan was unsure why Tristan was talking to him, and not to anyone else. The two had been acquainted, but never really friends back at Chilton

"How 'bout you Mary, still a Mary?" Tristan smirked and Rory glared

"Ha, yeah right, that boat sailed a while ago. It's probably in Fiji by now" Rory scoffed

"Really?" Tristan said, surprised, "My, you really have changed"

"Just tell me why you're her Tristan" Rory said coldly

"Can't I come and visit one of my favorite girls in the world?" Tristan smiled innocently

"What a compliment, from a guy who I haven't seen in years" Rory crossed her arms

"Now you're not being very fair. Going off to college often tears apart friendships" Tristan walked over to her

"We were never friends, remember?" Rory still glared at him, each word iced

"Oh but I wanted to be" Tristan said, suggestively

"Last time I ever spoke to you was right after you broke Rachel's heart!" Rory was angry now. Everyone turned to face her, surprised that she had spoken of Rachel. They watched as her eyes immediately glazed over at the sound of Rachel's name.

"How can you remember a silly thing like that. That's all in the past" Tristan didn't notice the look that had come over Rory

"It wasn't silly, not to her, not to me" Rory's voice was dangerously low

_flashback_

_Rory heard the front door of the house slam shut. She glanced up from the book she was reading to see Rachel rush into the bedroom that the two shared. Rachel threw herself onto her bed on the other side of the room, sobbing into her pillow_

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Rory came over and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed_

_"Nothing, nothing's wrong" Rachel said, muffled by the pillow and her choked back sobs_

_"Well, if there's this many tears, something must be wrong" Rory leaned closer and Rachel rolled over to face her._

_"It's just Tristan, that's all" Rachel stared at the ceiling_

_"Did something happen? You guys have been going steady for around two months now, right?" Rory was surprised that something had happened so soon. Rachel was usually very lucky in love_

_"Today, today was exactly two month. We went out tonight for our anniversary"_

_"Then you should be happy, not sad"_

_"Not after the night I had"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Just about everything. Let's see, we went to a very nice restaurant, we sat down, he wanted to make out, but I said I didn't want to, the restaurant was just to classy for that, it would have been disrespectful" Rachel babbled, wiping her tears_

_"Is that it? That's not to bad" Rory tried to console her sister_

_"I'm not finished. Halfway through the meal he tells me he loves me. I'm not quite sure, cause it's only been two months, and I don't think I'm ready to say it, and I tell him that. He turns back to his food and mumbles 'thought so'. I turn to him and ask him what he means, but he just says that he didn't say anything and keeps eating"_

_"Oh this is getting bad"_

_"Then I get up to use the restroom. When I get back, he tells me that he's breaking up with me" Rachel let another sob escape_

_"What! Why?" Rory was shocked_

_"He says that it is just a summer fling, that the summer is almost over, so we should be over to. He says that since college is going to be starting, and he's going to Princeton, and I'm going to Harvard, our relationship is impossible. He also told me that I wasn't enough for him. I'm assuming that means he was annoyed that I hadn't slept with him yet. Anyways, to top off the evening, he walks out of the restaurant with me, then turns to be and a girl appears out of nowhere. He tells me that she's his new girlfriend, Kelly. Then Tristan and Kelly get into his car and drive off, leaving me stranded. So I hail a cab, and end up back here, and that's it" Rachel began to cry again_

_"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry. It will be alright, there are other, better, fish in the sea," Rory soothed_

_"I know, but I really need a good wallow to get over this one" Rachel chocked_

_"I'll tell mom to set you up with stuff, and you and her can have a good wallow together" Rory told her_

_"What about you?" Rachel asked_

_"Me? I have a few things to attend to, but I'll be back later" Rory smiled and got up to go find Lorelai_

_RLRLRLRL_

_Rory didn't even bother knocking. She just got straight out of her car, walked up to the apartment door, opened it, and walked in, not even pausing for a second. She walked down the hall and into the living room. She had been here only once, but anger makes people remember precise details in things._

_"Wha...?" Tristan pulled his face away from the blond on the couch as she stomped in_

_"Tristan DuGrey, you slimy son-of-a-bitch" Rory yelled_

_"Geez Mary, I have never heard you swear before" Tristan smirked, settling back on the couch with his hands behind his head_

_"Well, absolute fury and hatred can make people do things they usually wouldn't" Rory told him_

_"Would you mind telling me where this absolute fury and hatred is coming from? Maybe I can justify whatever it is I seem to have done" Tristan offered_

_"Don't even start your innocent bit with me" Rory said disgustedly, "You are a fricken asshole. Breaking up with Rachel, and then abandoning her at the restaurant, on your anniversary no less. That was low, even for you"_

_"Now I'm sure she blew this way out of proportion" Tristan said dismissively, "No reason to let something come between us" Tristan smiled suggestively_

_"Rachel has never exaggerated, not once in her life, she can be more of a Mary than me at times. Secondly, I would never be with you, not before, and defiantly not after what you did to Rachel"_

_"Well you gotta see things from my point, our relationship really wasn't going anywhere" Tristan said_

_"What, you mean cause she hadn't begged you to sleep with mer after two months? What s wrong with you? Do you have some need to prove your sexual adequacy? Are you really that terrible? Have trouble getting it up if you wait to long?" Rory ranted_

_"No wait just a minute" Tristan jumped to his feet, "I'll have you know that I am defiantly not lacking in that department"_

_"Like I give a damn" Rory spat, her face inches from his_

_"Trissy?" The blond on the couch, who was obviously Kelly, whined, upset that her make out session had been interrupted_

_"Kelly, I apologize ahead of time for how the injuries I give your Trissy, effect his kissing abilities," Rory paused and Looked at Tristan again, "Or any other abilities that he planned on showing you" with that, Rory slapped Tristan quick and hard across the face, and brought her knee up between his legs. He fell to the floor, moaning in pain_

_"Oh Trissy!" Kelly cried, leaping from the couch to tend to her injured boyfriend_

_"Sorry Tristan, I was hoping the stick that is up your ass might come out, but I realized that that would be impossible, its permanently up there" Rory smiled sweetly, and left the apartment_

_"Bitch!" Tristan called after her, but Rory just smiled and kept walking_

_end flashback_

"Fine, so the last time I saw you, circumstances were different, but now is not then. We can still be friends, more than friends. I may be transferring here, they kicked me out of Princeton, so I need to check out the campus. I'm sure you could make it worth my while to come here, what do you say?" Tristan smiled suggestively again

"You broke her heart, and you're and asshole, I would never be with you, we went through this years ago" Rory didn't stop glaring

"You didn't like me 'cause Rachel didn't like me. Rachel's gone Mary! You can do whatever you want, don't be held back by the memory of your dead sister, that's lame. Be independent. She's dead, it's not like she will know or care" Tristan said, dismissively. Rory went wide eyed, and the room fell silent

"Get out" Logan said quietly, his eyes ablaze, "Get out now!" He yelled

"Hey, it's not your dorm, you can't tell me what to do" Tristan looked sceptically at Logan

"I said now!" Logan yelled again, this time forcefully pushing Tristan towards the dorm

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving, but don't think I won't see you again Mary. See you around" He made a small bow, and walked off

Everybody turned to look at Rory, who was still standing in shock. Logan quickly rushed over and helped her into a chair

"He knew" Rory said quietly

"Knew what?" Logan asked

"He knew she was gone, and he didn't care" Rory's eyes were watering, but she refused to cry. She had already cried for Rachel, and there were no tears left to fall

* * *

**Sry if that was kinda uneventful, but my main purpose is the flashbacks. Neways, hope u liked it! Plz review!**


	13. The Face You Wear is Just a Mask

**Ok, this is my longest chapter yet, and it's kinda a filler, but I think it's pretty good  
**

* * *

_**The Face You Wear is Just a Mask  
**_

* * *

Rory was lying on her bed, studying as usual, but she just couldn't concentrate. Tristan's return had been a heavy blow. Everything she had forced herself to forget was coming back to haunt her. She shook her head, trying to force all thoughts of Rachel, and, though she didn't want to admit it, Logan, from her mind. 

"You keep doing that, you'll give yourself a headache," A voice said from the door, as she shook her head again, "Do you have Tourette's or something?"

Rory looked up to see a smirking Logan leaning against the door frame, "No, I do not have Tourette's

. Do you have ADD? Cause maybe you missed the please knock sign" Rory smiled back at him

"No I saw it, I just chose to ignore it," He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed

"You know, defying simple orders such as that will get you nowhere in life" Rory put her books down on the floor

"That's the point, my father already is pulling me along behind him, so I might as well try to slow down. Going nowhere would be prefect for me" He lay back against her pillows, as if he was relaxing in his fantasy

"Well go go nowhere somewhere else where I'm not studying" Rory commanded

"You study to much" Logan said simply, not moving

"Well some people need to in order to get through school. You should try it sometime, it would work wonders in class, so would this thing called 'actually going', teachers love that" Rory said sarcastically

"Let's go somewhere" Logan said, sitting up abruptly

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Let's grab Steph, Colin, Finn, and just fly off. Where do you want to go? Canada? Alaska? California? Texas? Vegas? Hollywood? New York?"

"Well, I don't know, they all sound pretty great" Rory was speechless, traveling across the country was certainly not in her weekend plans

"Oh" Logan snapped his fingers, "The LDB"

"The Life and Death Brigade? I've been to a few events. What about them?"

"I'm a member,"

"When did this happen? You're not allowed to join until you're in college, and even then it's almost impossible. Besides, you've been away for five years"

"Well you didn't think I spent every waking moment with you, did you? I had some moments by myself that were put to good use. I'm a blood member anyways, by father was in it, my grandfather, etc. There's an event this weekend. We have to go, it will be so fun"

"Go where?"

"Well, that part must be kept a surprise, regulation. You haven't been officially inaugurated yet"

"How would you know if I had or not?" Rory crossed her arms

"I'm not only a blood member, but I am also a founding fathers descendant. I get to know these things" Logan said smugly

"Fine, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you Ace" Logan laughed, "You'll just have to come with us and find out"

"Us?"

"Well you must know, if you've been to an event, that Colin, Steph, and Finn, are all founding father descendants. We're the head honchos is you will. They helped plan the event"

"You don't say, " Rory looked thoughtful, "Stephanie helped plan?"

"We knew she wouldn't keep a secret from you, so no, she didn't help on this one" Logan smiled, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you until now. Oh well, plane leaves tonight. Start packing"

"Tonight! How much time do I have?" Rory jumped off her bed and grabbed the suitcase from underneath it

"Let's see, it's almost five now, and the plane leaves at seven. We're on a private jet, courtesy of Finn, so the trip should take two hours, so I'm estimating arriving around nine, so we may start the festivities by eleven" Logan rattled off times

Rory just stared at him, "I didn't know you ever listened in math class"

"See, you don't know everything. I can be a mysterious man, Ace" Logan walked over to where she stood by her dresser

"Ok, packing, any requirements?"

"We will probably stay there tonight, Friday night, Saturday night, and then home Sunday morning"

"So..." Rory prodded

"Three days, plus tonight, so like two teeshirts, two shorts shorts, one pair of pants pants, maybe a long sleeve shirt. A bathing suit, though you probably won't use it. And something to wear for each night"

"Right, three days, plus tonight. We're talking five teeshirts, four long sleeve shirts, six pairs of shorts, five pairs of jeans, three bathing suites, four pairs of pajamas. Got it" Rory began to open drawers, in search of clothes

"I forgot you're a girl," Logan rolled his eyes, "You also need a formal, for later, but I got that taken care of"

"Still have an eye for sizes? You know, that's not always flattering to a girl you know" Rory said

Logan laughed, before reaching into the drawer next to him, "You never know where this may come in handy, might want to bring it, Ace" he drew out some very lacy, and very kinky looking, lingerie

"I permanently forbid you from going through my drawers" Rory snatched the lingerie from his hand, and stuffed it back into another drawer

"Why do you have that anyways?" Logan asked casually, as Rory continued stuffing more items into her bag

"What do you mean?" Rory didn't look at him

"I've been around long enough to know that a girl does not own the kind of accessory, unless there is someone to show it off to" Logan said, matter-of-factly

Rory scoffed, "You mean, you've slept around long enough"

"I'm hurt Ace. But seriously, who was the lucky fellow that was bought for?" Logan reached over and took out the garment again

"None of your business" Rory grinned, snatching it back

"You're going to have to tell me one of these days Ace, I don't like being kept in the dark" He smiled at her

"Neither do I. You and I are going to sit on the plan and have a good, long talk. I want to know how you've been. I would talk now, but two hours is not nearly enough time to get ready. Now get out, I am not letting you in here when I'm packing my underwear. Out!" She pushed him out the door

"Fine Ace, no need to be pushy, but one of these days..." He joked

RLRLRLRL

"Rory! Please tell me he told you!" Stephanie shrieked as Rory stepped out of Logan's limo at the private airstrip

"Who told me what?" Rory asked, dragging one of her bags over

"Did he tell you? Cause I asked him, but he said he couldn't tell me, and he said he didn't tell you, but I was sure that he would have told you. I begged him to tell me, but he refused, and I couldn't get a hold of him to tell me, and he said that he wouldn't have anyways, so I'm hoping he told you, cause I would like to know!" Stephanie babbled

"Sorry, he didn't tell me" Rory said, sadly

"How the bloody hell did they understand each other?" Finn wondered out loud

"It was actually quite simple. 'He' refers to Logan or me. Steph said that she was angry that I didn't tell her where we were going, but she couldn't reach Logan to ask him, and I told her that he wouldn't have told her anyways. She wanted to know if Logan had told Rory where we are going" Colin said simply

"And how the bloody hell did you figure that out?" Finn looked at him in disbelief

"I took a beginners course in Female Psychology, back in my first year of college" Colin shrugged

"I should look into that, Rosemary doesn't make any sense half the time she's talking to me" Finn said thoughtfully

"That's because most of the time you are stone drunk, not because she's a girl" Colin pointed out

"True," Finn admitted. "Logan, mate, how art thou?" Finn said, greeting Logan as he lugged four more suitcases to the plane

"Fine, until you started speaking Old English" Logan smiled

"Sorry mate, I'm just excited, and I haven't got any alcohol. This event is going to be one to remember" Finn said loudly, as the three entered the plane

"And we want to know where this event is going to be" Stephanie said, as the boys walked in. She, Rory, and Rosemary, all stood in the cabin, arms crossed, tapping their feet

"Sorry loves, no can do. No amount of alcohol or sex will bring the answer from me. It was all in the contract, and I cannot break that." Finn said, hand raised like an oath taking boyscout

"Are you sure Finny?" Rosemary asked sweetly, motioning for the others to follow her example

"Colin baby, you wouldn't want to upset little old me, now, would you?" Stephanie wrapped her arms around Colin's neck, following Rose's lead

Rory rolled her eyes, but followed, "Logie, it's not nice to make a girl wait, especially a Gilmore girl. Patience is not our strong point. But I'm sure, if you just tell me where we're going, you will be sufficiently rewarded" She gave him her best Bambi eyes

"You're cute, but not that cute" Logan smirked, walking past her

"I'm insulted!" Rory exclaimed, with mock surprise

"To bad babe, we're sworn to secrecy" Logan immediately cursed himself for letting 'babe' slip. This was not the time for his feelings to be changing. Rory and him were on a good solid footing. No matter how he was beginning to feel, he couldn't risk their friendship. Besides, he didn't actually have feelings for her, right?

"Common girls, let's go, I don't like this company" Rosemary said, sticking her nose in the air, and marching off with Stephanie and Rory, to the row of couches at the other end of the plane.

RLRLRLRL

"Have fun at you're pouting party?" Logan joked as Rory came to sit next to him, an hour and a bit later

"Who said anything about pouting? We had a lovely time without male companionship" Rory said, but she smiled

"So, to what to I owe this visit?" Logan asked, putting his laptop away and turning to face her

"We said that we were going to have a good talk on the plane ride, remember?" Rory told him

"Right. Let's go somewhere more private" Logan got up, and, taking her hand, led her to a door at the back of the plane. The door opened, to show a rather large room, with a dresser, personal bathroom, arm chair, and a very large, plush looking, bed.

"An airplane with a bedroom, impressive" Rory said, admiring the color scheme of reds and browns

"This is one of three" Logan told her, sinking into the thick comforter

"Wow" She breathed, sitting next to him

"Yeah" He said, trying to save them from silence

"So..." She said, awkwardly

"So..." He repeated

"So, let's start at the beginning" She suggested

"Ok, I'll start" He offered. Logan took a deep breath before beginning, "Ok, so I went to Switzerland"

"No, really?" Rory laughed

"Let me finish" Logan smiled, "I went and started school there. It was as if a part of me was missing, without Finn, Colin, Steph, Rose, and you of course. I did go out a lot, many parties, and quite a number of girls, I'll admit"

"I don't know how you and the guys don't have a million diseases" Rory commented

"Good genes. Anyways, after a while, I realized that it just wasn't fun anymore stopped going out, and I didn't really make any acquaintances that I could label as 'friends'. Since nothing seemed to give me pleasure anymore, I devoted all my time to studying, and classes. My dad was planning on my staying in Switzerland, but when he saw how dedicated I'd become, he agreed that I could come back when my five year sentience to hell was done. So I finished, and came back. That's about it" He said, simply

"Ok..." Rory adjusted herself, "My turn"

"Now to make one thing clear, before you start, you had better tell Big Brother Logan, who that lingerie was meant for. Continue" He smirked

"After you left, it was different, but not to much. I mean, I had lost my best friend, and it wasn't like our relationship would have been easy to maintain overseas, with your father taking away your phones. Anyways, so, I grew closer to our little group, but there was always a place for you. Though no one said it, we all knew that we couldn't really admit the fact that you were gone" Rory took a breath

"Wow, I feel loved, please go one" Logan was trying to make her feel comfortable  
"So, senior year, they did the awards, and you and I got voted best couple, did you know that?" Rory looked at him

"No, I didn't. That's sort of random" Logan lay back onto the bed, and felt Rory lay back next to him

"Yeah, we did. But everyone, well in our group, knew that people just saw us hanging out together all the time, and assumed things. Anyways, so I had all these on off flings. Two guys only, Dean, who you've met, and Jess. Jess was my bad boy, every girl has got to have one at one point or another. The truth was, he was actually really smart. I think that the tough guy was just a mask. I have never heard anyone recite poetry the way he did" Rory rambled

"Rory, focus" Logan interrupted

"Sorry. So, Jess got up and left for California, didn't even say a word. He went to find his dad, but he didn't even bother to call until a few months later. He broke my heart, and then the Dean saga started up again. I don't want to go into detail"

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"Thanks. Then came our first year of college. By this point you had been gone for about three years, so I had lost all contact with you"

"Our?" Logan asked

"Rachel's and mine" Rory said quietly

"Oh" Logan cursed himself silently

"Rachel and I had both dreamed of Harvard, but apparently, Yale needed legacies. Grandma and Grandpa roped us into going here. It was fine, we had fun, but then, one night we had to much fun"

Rory was silent for a moment. "What happened?" Logan asked after a time

"Party. The usual thing. Loud music, lots of people, lots of alcohol" Rory breathed

"Take your time" Logan breathed, encouraging her

"Jess, my boyfriend at the time, he was there, and he invited Colin, Finn, Steph, Rose, and a few others, to go with me and him for coffee, and then to create a sub-party. The party we were at wasn't so hot, so we all agreed. I went to find Rachel, she was with her friends, Tristan, Summer, and some others from other schools. We had come together, so I told her I was leaving, and asked her if she wanted to come with us. She said no, that she was having fun, that she and Tristan had a chance of hooking up later, that she would get a ride from someone else. I was annoyed that she was thinking of getting back with Tristan after the way he broke her heart, so I just left. That's the last time I saw her, well, not in a coma. Few hours later, the hospital calls. Shes in pretty bad shape, but the guy she was in the car with got off without a scratch. We never found out who he was. Rachel... Rachel... she never woke up" Rory choked, sitting up

"Rory..." Logan sat up and put his arm around her. He held her close and rocked her back and forth

"I'm fine. I was sad for too long, I realized that she's gone, and isn't coming back, but at least she isn't still in a coma or in pain or anything" Rory babbled as she began to sob. Rory hadn't truly cried in a while, longer than she could remember. It felt good

"It's ok to cry Rory, you need to more than everyone. It's not safe to keep all that pain inside" Logan soothed, quietly into her ear. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "But I'm back now, and I'll never leave again, I promise," he breathed, "I promise"

* * *

**hoped you liked it, it was a long one, sry that it was kinda a filler  
**


	14. Master of Secrecy

**Wow, long time no update. I don't really have an excuse. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Master of Secrecy**_

* * *

"Rory? Logan? We're almost there," Stephanie called, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, she slowly opened the door. "Rory? Logan?" 

"Hmm?" Logan said sleepily

"You fell asleep? No wonder you were in here so long. It's been hours! We're landing in about ten minutes," Stephanie said crossly

"Shoot," Logan rubbed his eyes, "Ace, wake up, we have to get all our stuff together, we're landing soon,"

"Oh," Rory sat up slowly

"Common Rory, wait till you see it!" Stephanie said excitedly

"Wait, we can already see it!?" Rory was wide awake now

"Well, when I last checked I could only see water, but that was a while ago. Let's go see where we are!" Rory jumped up and followed Stephanie out

"Wait," Logan smiled, "No peaking," He pressed a small button on the wall, and the girls heard all of the window slide things lock into place

"What! That's no fair!" Rory pouted

"I can't have you girls finding out where we are, it would ruin the surprise," Logan told them, passing them and walking back to his seat in the front

"We'll find out anyways, when we get off the plane in ten minutes," Rosemary pointed out, coming up behind Steph and Rory

"You girls don't give me much credit. I thought long and hard about this, and there is no way I would make a slip like that. Believe me, there is no way you will know where we are until we get to the hotel," Logan said, quite sure of himself. Rory opened her mouth, but then changed her mind and closed it again

"Common girls, let's not hang around the 'superior' gender. We have better things to do," Stephanie said, and the girls retreated back to their seats to wait anxiously for the plane to land

RLRLRLRL

"Ok, this is really not fair," Rory said, as she was led blindly through the hotel lobby. Logan had been quite thorough with hiding their location. The girls had been given blindfolds and those special headphones that blocked out all sound. They had been led through the terminal, away from all windows, to the underground parking lot, into a limo with deeply tinted windows, into another underground parking lot, and not into, what the girls assumed, was the hotel lobby. Rory was aware of movement and noise, but she couldn't make out what language it was. Logan was grasping her hands tightly, so she was unable to take off the blindfold or the headphones

"We're almost to the rooms, then you can take the blindfold and headphones off," Logan said, close enough to her ear, that she could make out his words

The girls felt themselves moving upwards, presumably in an elevator. "Can't we take them off now?" Stephanie whined, "We're all alone in an elevator"

"No, because you might see something, of hear something in the hall that would give away our location" Colin said loudly for them to hear

"Almost there" Logan assured them. The group proceeded down a hall, and into one of the rooms. They door closed behind them, and the girls hands were released

"Finally!" Rosemary exclaimed, tearing off her blindfold and headphones

"Now what?" Rory asked

"Now, we wait" Logan said simply

"What?" Rory asked again

"Well, the math is to complicated to do right now. We left at seven, flew six hours..." Logan began

"Six hours! You said the ride would only be two!" Rory said

"Well, I lied. If I told you I wanted you to hop on a plane for a six hours flight to an unknown location, would you still have gone? Or would it have sounded crazy to a level headed reporter such as yourself?" Logan asked, before continuing, " Now, because of the time difference, it is sometime in the night, but I am to jet lagged to figure out if it's later or earlier than we think. We do know that it is sometime in the night"

"No, really?" Rosemary said sarcastically

"No sarcasm love, let's all go get ready for tonights festivities!" Finn said excitedly

"What does getting ready entail?" Rory inquired suspiciously

"You're outfit is in the amoire by the bed in the next room," Logan smiled coyly

"Room? There is more than one room?" Rory looked around for the first time. The main room which they were in was huge, parlor like, with one of the biggest tvs she had ever seen. A kitchen could be seen through an opening in the wall above a table in the corner, presumably used for eating at. There were also four doors, two on each side, along the walls. Next to the tv, on both sides, were patio doors, leading out to a large balcony.

"Wow" Stephanie said, taking in her surroundings

"I didn't realize it was so big," Rosemary added

"Where do those four doors go?" Rory asked, staring intently at Logan for an answer

"Each to a bedroom, all complete with large closet space and a bathroom," He told her

"Four rooms but there are six of us," Rory said pointedly

"Four was the maximum they had," He said truthfully, "One for Rose, one for Finn, one for you, and one for Colin and Steph. He volunteered to take the shared room. I myself get the couch,"

"How valiant, but where will you change into your clothes for the festivities? You don't have a room"

"True, but I was hoping I could borrow your bathroom for a moment to do just that,"

"Fine," Rory yielded, "Let's go see this dress you pick out for me," She smiled at him sideways

The six made their way to the rooms, but it was clear that Finn intended to help Rosemary, instead of going to his own room.

"So this is the dress," Rory held up a huge burgundy dress, complete with lacy silk trails, gloves, and shoes with buckles

"Yep," Logan turned around on the way to the bathroom wit his outfit

"I take it we are not dressing up as anybody from this century,"

"Nope,"

"What century are we from then?"

"The eighteenth century. I also pulled a few strings, and got you a very high position at tonights going-ons. You, are Maria Antonia, and I am a certain Swedish diplomat,"

"Eighteenth-century, Antonia, Swedish," Rory thought out loud, "Marie Antoinette and Axel Fersen!"

"You are smart!" Logan cried in mock joy

"Marie had an affair with Axel!" Rory exclaimed

"All the more reason for me to pick his role,"

"Why, so you could pretend that you ever got to have the beautiful me?" Rory batted her eyelashes sarcastically

"No, because he was supposedly extreamly good-looking," Logan grinned, dodged a flying pillow, and hurried into the bathroom

"So where is this ceremony thing anyways?" Rory called, slipping the dress on, getting lost in its multiple layers.

"It's at this gigantic imitation of Versailles, your own palace my lady" Logan called from the next room, "I know the owner. He rents it out to the rich and famous for parties because the real thing is to old to risk harming. It looks identical to the real Versailles. Not all of the rooms are there, just the most important and a whole portion of the castle. But even that is so large and lavishly furnished that you would never realize it."

"So that's your theme this year? 18th century characters?" Rory asked, fumbling to do up the dresses clips and other bobbles that held it on to her.

"Around there. I think Finn might have gotten Napoleon Bonaparte, Rose of course being Josephine." Logan walked out of the bathroom, looking down as he finished doing up his belt. He glanced up, realizing that he hadn't asked Rory if she was ready, before walking out of the bathroom.

"Here, let me help you with those clips," was the only thing he could think of to say, when he saw her in the beautiful, elegant, deep red, ball gown, her dark hair softly curling around her shoulders. He went over to her and she turned around, not seeming to mind that he had just walked in on her half dressed. His fingers went to the back of the dress, sorting the clips into their places. The dress had a deep back; his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced her spine up to her neck. Rory sighed, the sensation of his fingers entrancing her. Logan suddenly became painfully aware of what he was doing. He pulled his fingers back quickly.

"There you go, done," He said awkwardly, looking away

"Thanks," She replied quietly, hating to admit that she hadn't wanted him to stop.

"Rory! Logan! Did you die or something?" Finns voice called from outside the rooms door.

RLRLRLRL

"I hate big doors," Stephanie complained, as the group stood outside the huge castle

"Big doors happen to lead to big places, and this is definitely a big place," Logan said, almost speechless himself at the real life elegance of the building

"I don't want to go it, it seems to special, like we shouldn't even breath on it," Rose said, holding onto Finns arm to his great delight

"I know its only a reproduction, but it sure seems real," Colin stated the obvious

"There are people coming who probably want to get into this palace, who do not find it as menacing as the six of us, and they will probably push us in ahead of them, and that would not be as comfortable as simply walking in ourselves, so I suggest we move. Shall we?" Finn stepped back and extended his arm in an 'after you' fashion, and Rosemary walked past him,followed by Colin and Stephanie.

"You coming Ace?" Logan looked back at her; she hadn't moved.

"I don't know if I should do this. I mean, I have only been to a few events, and none of them were as extravagant as this, and maybe I'm not ready to join? What if the tasks to become a member are too hard for me? I think this whole thing will end up being a waste of time. Go without me, don't let me ruin your fun. I'll just go back to the hotel room. I mean, it's not like I'll miss much, or you will miss me, or..." Rory babbled

"Rory," Logan said, smirking, "You're ranting again."

"Sorry," She grimaced, drawing her eyes away from the daunting castle and glancing over at him

"Come on, it will be great! I promise you will have fun. And if you don't, then I also promise that I will drive you back to the hotel and we can spend the rest of the night watching Duck Soup on that really big tv and you kicking my ass at Scrabble, ok?" Logan put his arm around her shoulders

Rory couldn't help smiling, "Promise?"

"I swear on my fathers grave," Logan raised is hand in oath

"Your father isn't in his grave,"

"Ah, but swearing on it might hurry it up a bit,"

"Logan! That's terrible! He may be cruel, but he's still your father," Rory laughed

"Sorry, I didn't really mean that, I just been on a plane for to long with not enough partying!" He tugged her towards the door, other elegantly dressed couples rushing past in frilly tops and trailing ball gowns.

"Let's go my dear Axel," Rory said, giving him her hand with and elegant air

"Gladly, my lady," He bowed low, taking her hand, and they made their way after their friends.

* * *

**Ok, filler, obviously. It was meant to be part of my next chapter, but it was getting to six pages, and merrited its own chapter. I promise that the next will be fun!**


End file.
